


Lion's Dance (Smut outtakes)

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: So since I made a sfw of the story someone asked if I could take all of the smut and put it all in one place. So if you'd like you can think of it as a series of one-shots.these scenes come from  the original uncensored version --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986058/chapters/54953086
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Post time skip- finding thier way

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with another request. Someone asked for just the sexy bits out of Lion's dance after they heard that I did a SFW version so dinner bell is ready, enjoy.
> 
> I don't think I'm going to add the chapter 1 scene because one its easily found- two it's a build-up on the relationship and while she's mostly undressed I don't let them do anything below the waist.
> 
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* Putting the full goddess tower piece here and I went through and edited the first smut of the fic as well as my first smut period- I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me this long. Lion's dance was my first fic and going through all of the first chapters to edit... oh boy there was a bit to fix to know that you've stayed as I've learned and gotten better only makes me appreciate all of you more.  
> atm that I'm updating this chapters 1-7 have been gone through and updated of Lion's dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 pieces total here. The premise of lion's dance was Dimitri found her in chapter 2 buried in the rubble at the bottom of the ravine that the floodwaters were starting to move (thus my explanation for why later she would have ended up floating downriver) The goddess tower scene he's been taking care of her body for the past couple of days, bringing her up here in hopes it's what she needs to awaken. The second piece is after defending the monastery. The actual smut is stitched together between chapters end of 6 and the beginning of 7 which is between the battle of Ailell and heading out for the bridge.

Part I (Timeline- awakening at the Goddess Tower- reunion at dawn)

“Am I dreaming again, or are you finally awake?” she heard a voice rumble near her.

That voice, she knew that voice, but looking over at the figure that said it, she found she didn't recognize the speaker. The hair color, and that vivid blue of the eye she could see… it couldn’t be, could it?

“Dimitri?” her voice was soft, her eyes wide as her breathing increased. She tried to calm her panic. There was fresh blood on the lance at his side and an imperial soldier’s body close by. He had been protecting her. 

The way he was sitting, something was hurting him. She tried to stand and stumbled, tripping into him. “Sorry,” she said absently before placing a hand on his side, and feeling the wetness as blood coated her fingers. “You’re hurt.”

“It is nothing to worry about. I have had worse,” he grumbled.

Byleth rolled her eyes at him. “I am not in the mood for you to be stubborn. My head hurts bad enough right now. Let me see to the wound and I’ll stop pestering you while I try to figure out what the hell is going on.”

She flipped the snaps for his chest armor as he flinched. He seemed uncomfortable but he let her take it off of him. He grimaced as she pulled his shirt up. The wound that was bleeding was shallow, but she stopped at the sight of scars that had been inflicted on his body. When they had spent that time in her room he had a few, one particularly bad one that almost killed him from Duscur, but he did not have this many. The eyepatch, what had happened to his other eye? Her poor Dimitri. What had happened to him after she fell? She stopped hesitating, finding the wound with her fingers as she pulsed some healing magic onto it until she felt it knit together under her fingertips.

She was too damned close and her light touch was making him salivate. The way she was positioned over him on her hands and knees didn’t help his mind at all. He still wasn’t sure if his mind was just dreaming all of this up, or if she had truly awakened finally.

“I’m glad you're safe,” she said, kneeling up so she met his gaze.

“Am I?” his voice echoed around her.

Byleth put a hand on his shoulder. “Dimitri....”

He swung around and pinned her to the nearby wall faster than she thought possible for the state he seemed to be in. His eye was glazed. She had seen that look once before. The bite of a loose jagged stone made her wince as it sliced into her shoulder, drawing blood. 

“Tell me, Professor, do you like what you see? I’ve become the monster that everyone thought I was. I’ve taken countless lives, and yet I still haven’t killed that woman. When her army came she took you too. For the past five years your words, your face, the feel of your body against mine, they have brought me nothing but torment! I tried blocking you out long ago and yet here I found you again. I’ve kept you safe.” His voice got softer at the end as he buried his face into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to apologize. What has been five years for you has been nothing for me. I remember the ground collapsing beneath my feet. I remember my scream being swallowed by the darkness and then I woke up just a short time ago.” She curled her fingers into his hair. Regret welled up inside her as she wished she could have been by his side this entire time. How much has he suffered? Why was he the only one here?

His grip tightened on her. “How is that possible?”

She tightened her own embrace in response. “The goddess Sothis is tied to the Crest of Flames, to the Sword of the Creator, perhaps maybe she decided to not just watch? She said today is the Millennium Festival. Tell me, Dimitri, you had asked back then for us to be together forever. Now that you’re in this place again, did you ask her for my return. Perhaps I’m only here because she decided to grant your wish.”

He released her with a scowl and pushed her back. “The goddess wouldn’t allow a wretch like me to continue to breathe, much less grant my wish.”

Byleth placed a hand on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe some of the blood off of his face. “Then it must be my wish. I know you said it was a joke, and I didn’t have a handle on my emotions then but I did wish for the same before we left. You are my golden lion, my beloved of all my students, and the only man I’ve allowed to share my bed. Please, let me stay by your side once again.” 

He grabbed her hand with his and stroked his thumb over it once. His eye closed and he seemed to visibly relax for a moment. Then he gripped it tight. “Do you really think you can come back to life after all this time and believe that everything will be alright and forgiven? You left me when I needed you the most. Everything has changed, I’ve changed, becoming nothing more than a monster.”

“Dimitri, you had to survive, you aren’t…”

His lips captured hers to cut off her words as his hands found the buckles on her chest armor. The metal echoed as it clattered to the floor. “You’re wrong and I intend to show you how much of a monster I am. Right before you left you taunted me with your body and empty promises. I keep living those moments over and over again and yet you weren’t here. Only dreams like these where you come back to torment me some more. You were supposed to be mine and mine alone weren’t you?”

She hummed an affirmation. He took off his gloves. Then kissed her again before nibbling his way down towards her breasts, lathering the skin between the window in her shirt with his teeth and tongue. When she wrapped her arms around him and whispered his name he cherished the sound. One of his hands went under her shirt. The other went to unbutton her shorts. His fingers brushed against her core and he reveled in how much moisture had built up for him as he stroked her. 

The feel of her against him was better than he had imagined before. The soft sounds she made for him were only tempting the beast further. He kissed her jaw as his other hand found her breast to palm. “Tell me professor, what’s going through that head of yours? What empty promises about the future do you want to give me this time?”

Her breathing was getting harsher at his touch. She swallowed as she tried to get what she wanted to say though the onslaught of emotions that were welling up within her. “I still want to be yours, Dimitri. Those two weeks after what we did, I couldn’t keep you out of my head. You didn’t come back to me, and there wasn’t time. If things had proceeded like they should have after you graduated I wanted to go where you wanted to after that, no longer student and professor, no rules to forbid us.”

He nuzzled against her cheek. “Good, because I don’t intend to stop.’ The beast inside him wanted her, and in dreams like these, it was safe to let it out. ‘I’ve wanted you like this for a while now, to have you under my control. To make you moan and call out my name. I will make you mine Byleth.” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice. Desire had made it thick and husky. 

He pulled back the fabric and bit into her neck the moment he drove his fingers inside her. She gasped and moaned as he started to move them back and forth. He nuzzled her neck leaving the occasional kisses, nibbles, and licks. He noticed she squirmed the most when his thumb brushed the area above her folds. When he pressed against the small nub there she cried out his name. He grinned as he continued to rub and her walls got tighter around his fingers. 

The sight of her undone like this was so beautiful. She was panting and rocking her hips against his hand. The feeling of her hands curled around his shoulders, the way her nails dug into his shirt, sent a thrill through him. Her lips were parted and it only beckoned him in. He kissed her lips roughly, swallowing the moan she gave him as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to devour her completely. The pace he kept with his fingers intensified until the brutal rhythm made her shudder in his hands. He bit her bottom lip as she moaned out his name when she came for him. He prayed this dream would never end. 

Byleth looked dazed as she tried to catch her breath. “What was that?”

He smirked as he took in her wrecked state. “Liked that, did you? That was only the beginning Byleth. I plan to defile you even further.”

“I would like that, but is it really safe here?” she said, before leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

He froze.

Byleth pulled back. “Did I say something wrong? I enjoyed that Dimitri, and I look forward to you claiming me with more than your hands and mouth, but it would be bad to get ambushed right now. There could be more soldiers.“

“Then I’m not dreaming, you really are here, you’re awake?” He was breathless from shock. His eye wide, and his face horrified.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked. Then it dawned on her.

She then breathed a sigh and hugged him. “That’s what you meant by torment, isn’t it. Dreaming of me but not getting the chance to do any of it. I am so sorry Dimitri. I know we had the occasional touch, but if I knew that what we did would have been torturing you like this I wouldn’t have initiated it. That was never the intent.”

He clung to her. “No, I wouldn’t take that day back for anything. What I just did to you though… how can you not hate me for it? If I had kept on….” He paused mid sentence as he felt the wet spot on her shoulder. 

He pulled back his hand to see her blood on it. He had hurt her. Then the realization dawned on him for the actions he just made. She had never been with anyone else and he breached her. The whispers laughed at him, scolded him, telling him that she would hate him now.

“There’s nothing to forgive. It felt wonderful. When we continue I will certainly look forward to it. I’m glad that you still want me Dimitri. It might be selfish of me but I’m glad I didn’t find you here with someone else at your side.” She was a little breathless still.

When she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him he didn’t feel any malice. She moved to embrace him, tangling her hands into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He wanted to believe that this wasn’t just another dream toying with him. Dimitri had been hard and ready for her. The beast ready to claim her next as he usually did in the dreams before she would open her mouth to say something and he’d wake up. Time and time again, it had been so damn frustrating. He had tried to stop thinking about it, but it wouldn’t leave him alone. He didn’t do anything to her while she had been in his care, other than rest holding her. His fear that she’d leave right after had tormented him, twisting the desire he had for her from love to lust. He wanted to believe her instead of the voices in his head.

He tightened his grip around her. They stayed silent in the embrace for a while, she’d run her hand through his hair like she was petting him at some points. Then she breathed a content sigh. “I don’t know what you did to me Dimitri, but I’ve never felt my body so relaxed before. It feels nice. I will make up for my absence. I should have died from that fall and yet I get a chance to come back and be with you again, and for that I am grateful.”

Part II (Timeline- after defending the monastery )

“Tell me Professor…”

Byleth twisted and sat up so she was face to face with him. “I told you, please call me Byleth. I love the sound of my name on your lips. I know for you it’s been a long time and possibly a point of pain. For me, it’s still fresh in my memory. I wish I had been here the entire time with you… but I’m here now."

She put her hand on his. "No matter what you’ve done, you did it to survive. I know the dead want you to be their puppet, but only you can choose your path and the reason you pick up your blade. My words are still true that I have on that page Dimitri, I know that you’ve changed, I have no idea what you’ve gone through, but you are still the only one that has made me feel the way I do when I think about you.”

He turned his head away from her. “Byleth, I’m too far down this path, there’s nothing you can do or say to wash away my sins.”

Byleth moved and straddled his lap. “Who says we have to wash them away? I accept you as you are Dimitri. I would much prefer you less angry at everyone and everything, but that will take time as you learn to live with people again. I’m with you Dimitri, to wherever this path we carve together takes us, to whatever end it gives us.”

Her lips were only a breath away from his and when he didn’t pull or push her away she closed her eyes and kissed him. She could hear the fabric and metal of his gloves as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

She broke the kiss, then laid her chin on his shoulder and hugged him to her. “As long as it’s within my power Dimitri I won’t leave you alone again. I love you my golden lion, and no matter how fierce your roar gets I’m not afraid to pet you.”

The rumble of his dark laughter shook her. She loosened her grip to look at him.

“Is that what you think of me, some pet that you want to feed from your hand?” he sneered.

Byleth huffed and rolled off of him. “At least I didn’t laugh at you when you confessed at the Goddess Tower all those years ago.” Turning herself away from him, she hugged her knees up to her chest.

She sat there on the corner quietly. He sat there in the silence, remembering what he read, before he put his hand out closer to hers. She took it and squeezed. He was right in one regard he reminded her of a cat she used to feed. It was always skittish and if you tried to put your hand above its head or pick it up it would hiss and try to scratch, but if you pet it a certain way it would be a purring machine. That was until you made a move it didn’t like and then it would run away until the next time it saw you with food. 

True bonds of trust took time and they had to mend theirs after the five years apart had taken its toll. She had to admit that his warmth felt good, but she shouldn’t push on the physical attention.

“You’re still a fool for letting a monster in your bed.” His tone had leveled out again and he wasn’t looking at her.

Byleth leaned up and placed her lips on his neck. “Just don’t let the demon bite.” She nipped at his ear.

He had her pinned down to the bed faster than she realized what was happening. “If you keep up with this torment I might have to continue what we started in the tower.”

She lifted her hands to caress his face. “Then show me your fangs my lion, you’ve been waiting for me long enough.”

At first, his kiss was crushing and angry. The breathing through their noses was harsh as his armor bit into her skin. He soon let go of her wrists to hold her in an embrace instead. She wrapped her arms around him as his kisses turned more desperate. When he pulled away his breathing was heavy. Byleth’s hands found the buckles and snaps that held his armor together, peeling it off piece by piece as his mouth found new places to explore.

He had thought he had actually fallen asleep and was dreaming. Ever since the moment she woke up, it had felt like some hazy dream when it came to her. There was a small part that wondered when he would wake up from this delusion. He had given up any hope of redemption, of even seeing her again, long ago. 

Then the voices in his head started. Just a whisper at first, but they quickly became a roar, shouting inside his head. He flinched and ground his teeth. He felt her move beneath him.

“Leave him be. He’s mine tonight,” she hissed.

“This is pointless,” he growled before sitting up.

She sighed. “That was one thing I loved about you. You were relentless when you had a goal, you were determined to complete it no matter how hard or impossible it seemed. Will you give up on this so easily?”

He turned to her with a scowl and then looked away as he saw the marks his mouth had made on her skin. He picked up the armor pieces that she had taken off and left into the night. If he stayed he would end up only defiling her. Despite his claims to be the monster he knew he was, he refused to leave her broken and hurt by his hands. She was right, he had been waiting for her. The feelings he had been suppressing threatened to choke him. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall. The crater left behind did nothing to appease his restlessness. He didn’t deserve to have her. He buried his emotions like he had taught himself to do and stalked his way to the cathedral. 

\-------------

Part III (Timeline: After Aiell)

He sighed. “I’m sorry. You had gone out of your way to spend some time with me and I just gave you the cold shoulder. It’s not fair for all you do and everything you’ve done in the past.”

She walked up to him and he snaked his arms around her to embrace her as he kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but she returned the kiss after a moment and embraced him, pressing her body close as she held him tight. He unclipped her cape and then her chest armor. Then he pulled off the choker at her neck, letting it fall from his hands onto the cape. He twined his hands with hers before running his hands up and undoing her armor on her gloves. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

He knelt down in front of her. “I do want you, Byleth.”

She nuzzled and kissed his neck. “Then come and claim me Dimitri.”

She unclipped his cape from his armor and it fell to the floor, then she started to take off more armor pieces as she kissed him. He pulled down her shorts and underwear, leaving the garter belt and leggings on. Then he pulled off her turtleneck shirt. After that, he took off her boots. The only thing that remained on her was the leggings and he wanted those to stay on for now. 

When she pulled at the edge of his shirt he helped her get him out of it, before pressing himself to her, skin to skin. His marks were still there from before, starting to fade, but he could tell where he had been, and he would make some new paths this time.

He ran his hands over her body as he started at the base of her neck with his kisses. She reached down to undo his belt and help with that part of his armor. He moved his lips to hers before he pulled back and took off his boots and the rest. 

The next time they decided to do this they would need to figure out a better way of getting out of everything or just wear clothing around the monastery and not a full set of armor. When he was finally freed of all the metal he went back to her, his lips and hands tracing what they could reach.

He knelt back down and trailed his kisses to her core, she gripped her hands in his hair as her breath caught. The feeling of his breath down there was enough to make her shiver and he delighted in knowing he had that effect on her. “I will devour you Byleth.”

He kissed her inner thigh, before he brought his lips to where she leaked for him. His cock twitched at the smell and sight of her. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, angling her closer to him so he could press his mouth fully against her. Her gasp turned into a moan when he started to use his tongue. He wished he could taste her, but the smell and the texture and the sounds she made were enough to satiate the beast that wanted more of her for now.

He could feel his cock harden and curl up towards his stomach. Her soft whimpers were music to his ears. He had only thought of playing with her to appease his boredom, but this dizzying pleasure was more than he thought having her this way would result in. He wanted to make up for what he did to her in the tower. He hadn’t been concerned with her pleasure at all, and she didn’t deserve that. 

He didn’t stop until she shuddered and called out his name, her hands tightening in his hair. He laid her back and climbed on top of her. She reached for him and leaned herself up to kiss him and embrace him. It was his turn to shudder, his dreams hadn’t gotten to her returning the intimacy and when they got close, if he imagined the words I love you on her lips that was usually when he’d jolt awake. Her hands were searching, her kiss questioning. He lined himself up with her, pressing at her core.

She pressed her forehead to his, her hooded gaze meeting his. “I want you too, Dimitri.”

When he entered her she dug her nails into his back and held him close. He gave her a moment as he reveled in the feeling itself. She swallowed hard before she released the pressure on his back. She tried to apologize, but he kissed her before it would leave her lips.

“Are you comfortable enough for me to start moving now?”

She nodded and he kissed her one more time before giving an experimental rock of his hips. They both gasped at the feeling. Another thrust had them both moaning. He kept the pace slow, just enjoying the feel of her around him. The look on her face was one he had never seen before. That was part of the fun of her, seeing her expressions to different things. He wondered how many were ones that only he got to see. 

They built up a rhythm as she started rocking back against him. He pushed deeper and faster into her, biting into her shoulder as she moaned out his name. Her breathing was heavy and she wrapped herself around him. She buried her fingers into his hair, the other still embraced against his back, dug back into his skin.

“Dimitri, it’s happening again. I can’t…” Her body arched as she shook in his arms. 

He could feel her walls pulsing around his cock. He shivered at the pleasure the extra tightness brought. It was also satisfying knowing that he was enough to please her. He had been afraid of ruining this somehow. Byleth said his name again and he grabbed her hips as he got closer to the edge. His pace was erratic, and with a deep thrust he joined her release. 

He cradled her close as their bodies adjusted from the surge. She was panting too, but the smile on her face made him want to capture her lips with his own. He couldn’t resist the temptation as he kissed her. She returned it with vigor, moaning past his lips, and embracing him, keeping him close as he rocked the final pulses from the both of them.

When he retreated from her she pouted. He rolled her over so she was the one on top of him wondering what she’d do. He ignored the voice that was trying to get his attention. He didn’t want anything to ruin this moment as she was the one to lean down and start to trail kisses on him like he had done to her. 

The feel of her lips on his skin, her teeth grazing his flesh, he had never felt anything like it. She reached for his face, kissing him deeply, taking his face into both her hands. He wrapped his arms around her back as their tongues danced, trailing one hand up into her hair to hold her close.

When they broke apart the sweet warm smile she gave him practically glowed in its radiance. She took one of his hands and laced her fingers with his, putting her forehead against his. “I know I can’t keep you like this forever, but thank you, Dimitri. I’ve never felt so warm and content. I am yours and yours alone, now and always.” Her grip tightened before she kissed him again.

He took her other hand and laced his fingers like she had done and he could feel her smile on his lips. He wasn’t sure what to say to her but he hadn’t felt this light for a long time, the weight of his responsibilities unlocking and leaving him to himself for once. In the back of his mind, he knew this couldn’t last. The voices of the dead would come back for him, but in this moment, there was only one voice he heard, one soul he wanted to do anything for. To make her happy. 

He wanted to give her more than the pain he was capable of inflicting. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t shut her down. He had practiced pushing people away from him for so long. He tightened his grip on her hand.

“I will try to take your hands more when you offer them to me.” He bit back a curse, idiot that wasn’t enough… but he was taken by surprise by her smile and the fact that she gave him a kiss so fierce and demanding it took all of his breath away. Something so small and inconsequential compared to what she had done, what he had promised had been enough. He would do better in the future he thought. If they had a future….. damn his mind.

She seemed to notice the lack of concentration on his part as she let go of one of his hands to snuggle beside him, her arm stretched over him as she still held his other hand. It didn’t take long for her breath to even and her grip loosen as she fell asleep at his side. He rolled to his side so he was facing her, still reveling in what they had just done, there was no lingering regret this time around. 

This wasn’t a dream and he had her consent the entire time for all of it, even before she had been receptive, but that had not been how he wanted to introduce their intimacy. He hoped that he had done enough to make up for that. He embraced her, pulling her close and it wasn’t long before his own world went black as he slipped into sleep.

____________________

When Byleth woke she felt warm. It took a moment for her to remember why Dimitri's strong arms were around her and her body was flush with his. How long had they been sleeping? She opened up her eyes, noticing that she couldn’t see much else besides the color of the light.

Based on the sunlight in her room it was approaching sunset. Dimitri had his head above hers so her face was level with his neck and chest. She smiled, glad he hadn’t left while she slept, but rather joined her. She didn’t want to wake him. Her body was still feeling content and relaxed and she marveled at it.

No wonder couples praised it so highly. She imagined it would feel hollow if it was with someone she didn't care for as deeply, like her emotions usually were, but with Dimitri she wondered if this is what love truly felt like? Wanting to be by their side, and just enjoying their company no matter the task. Content to just be around them and make sure that they were satisfied as well.

When he had entered her it took a bit of adjustment. It had felt odd at first but, as they kept going, he had felt wonderful inside of her. She still wondered at her body and what he had done to her. Those surges overwhelmed her senses. She hesitated to move. She was afraid that when he woke up he would just leave her since he had gotten what he wanted, retreat back to his more feral state, but she would have to let him. Clinging to something that didn’t want to be held only made it struggle more.

She closed her eyes, remembering a conversation with Jeralt’s mercenaries. They were all talking and laughing with each other. One talking about the woman he had slept with. Byleth had come closer, curious about what they were talking about. Jeralt had been furious and kicked him out.

Before he left he took her hand to kiss it. “As for you, Ashen I look forward to seeing the woman you become. Good luck finding someone that ignites your spark. Until then, stay safe, and don’t let any man you don’t care for share your bed.”

That was the last time she had seen the mercenary, she wondered why she was thinking about it now. Dimitri certainly flared that spark for her, she couldn’t look at him without some kind of warmth flowing through her. When he brushed her away the tightness of her chest was enough to make her shiver.

She needed his heat, but not the inferno of Dimitri's rage. This feeling that she had for him, was this what love really felt like? It still felt strange to her, but she knew no matter what it was she would keep Dimitri close. She wanted to stay at his side and spend time with him no matter what the task actually was.

She started running her hands over him. Starting with his broad chest she trailed her fingers over the scars and lamenting at how many more he had then the first time they were together like this. Her nails trailed farther down, feeling the ripple of his muscles. Then her fingers found the stretch of skin over his ribs. She would make sure he started to eat more after this. His current state couldn’t be healthy for him, but he probably had to hunt for his own food and those hunts might be few and far between.

She continued exploring him, glancing up once to see if he was still asleep. Shifting her position slightly, she found she could look at what she touched. A smile curved her lips. The amount of trust he still placed showed by how peacefully he was able to sleep next to her. She gave a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Then her hands fell to his waist. Going past the trail of blonde hair at his navel, she found the part of him that was so different from her own. As she touched and rubbed his cock it grew larger in her hand, pulsing and hardening.

“If you keep that up Byleth you will not leave this bed,” his voice rumbled.

She looked up and he propped up his head on his elbow to look at her. His eye was starting to look less menacing. These naps with her seemed to be helping him for that at least. She smiled and responded by taking her hand and trailing her fingers along his cock as she moved in to kiss him.

“And what if I don’t want to leave my golden lion just yet?” she teased as she started to use her entire hand to stroke and squeeze him.

She put the other hand on his cheek, stroking near his lips. He caught her thumb with his teeth, sucking and licking the tip before he released it. “Then don’t let me stop you.”

What he did to her thumb gave her an idea. “And what if I’d like to devour you, Dimitri? I’d like to give you the same pleasure you gave me with your fingers and mouth.”

She almost found herself giggling at the expression he gave her. It was more reminiscent of how his old self would act when she asked him a question that flustered him.

“That’s not necessary,” he finally said, glancing away from her. He found the idea arousing, but he had no desire to make her do something like that. When he had heard other men talk about it they were usually degrading the woman for it. He had done it to her to atone for the rough handling he had given her at the Goddess Tower. She didn’t have any such obligation.

She used both hands to bring his face to hers. “When you feel up for it just ask. For now, may I have you inside me again?”

He nuzzled his face into her neck as his arms tightened around her. “How can I refuse when you ask so sweetly?”

His smile was dark as he rolled onto his back, pulling her over so she was straddling him. His hard length pulse beneath her. She raised herself up, feeling his cock rub against her as it stood at attention.

“I’ll let you set the pace this time. I want to watch your face and let my hands wander while you take your pleasure.” He placed a hand on her thigh and the other started rubbing her entrance until she started to grind against him, her breathing increasing. “Yes, just like that, now take me inside you and rock yourself on me until you get your release.”

First he denied just letting her please him, and now he wanted the focus on her. She appreciated it, but she wanted to give as well as get. “What about you?”

He took one of her hands and kissed her wrist. “Trust me I won’t be left out. It will benefit us both.”

She looked down and angled herself against him. At first she let his cock rub against her entrance, her breath hitching as the head of it pressed against her clit. She was wondering now how all of it fit inside her before. She took him with her hand as she raised up and led him into her. When she settled on him she was taken aback by just how large he was, he filled her completely and the angle was so much different from before. She did as he asked rocking herself against him until she found a rhythm that felt wonderful.

She looked up at him to find him staring at her with an intense gaze, biting his bottom lip as his hands trailed along her. When they reached her breasts he pinched and squeezed, causing her to moan. She leaned forward and he bent his knees to compensate for the angle. He bent his head to take her breasts in his mouth and she felt herself start to shake as she ground against him.

She felt that familiar coil that happened yesterday. “Dimitri….I’m ….”

He licked his lips before wrapping his arms around her and thrust his hips while he felt her shake her release in his arms. He only gave her a moment of recovery before he resumed at a more brutal pace. This time she cried out his name and dug her nails into his shoulders as another wave of pleasure swept over her. If she was shaking before it was nothing compared to how her body quivered with every thrust. She whimpered before he finally thrust deep and released himself deep inside of her, capturing her lips with his. A growl erupted from his throat as he felt her walls clench around him. She let her weight rest on him as she panted.

“I didn’t know it could happen more than once so quickly,” She had finally caught her breath, but it was still ragged.

He grinned at the fact that he could do that to her. “Might be a game we’ll need to play some time to see how many times I can make you cum for me within a certain time limit. I imagine that would be fun for both of us.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “You do that and you better make sure we don’t have something to do the next day or I’ll be a useless puddle on the bed, unable to move.”

Dimitri drank in the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, and it tickled his skin where it lay on him. Her breathing had finally settled to a calming pace. The flush on her face only made her more lovely in the fading light. He had heard of the afterglow, but he never expected to see it on anyone, much less be the cause of it. The fact that it was her only made the moment more important to him. 

She nuzzled her face against his. “Thank you, Dimitri. I’m glad you sought me out today.”

His expression sobered as he ran his hand through her hair. There was never any telling what the war would bring. He also had other responsibilities that he had to take care of. As pleasant a dream as this was, he knew it couldn’t last. “Byleth we might have had the time today, but tomorrow…..”

She placed a finger on his lips. “We have a war to end, and I will be there fighting it with you.”

His body relaxed and she wasn’t sure what else she should say so she replaced her finger with her lips and embraced him, his hands rubbing over her skin. Tomorrow on the battlefield he would have to put back on the armor that has protected him for so long, but right here, right now, skin to skin, she was thankful that he had taken his armor off for her. She pulled her lips back. Wrapped in his arms was such a pleasant feeling. Her gaze went to the eyepatch he wore. It was probably not something she should ask about just yet.

He caught her stare. “It happened when I was escaping Fhirdiad. It was only a distraction so I covered it up and learned to deal with it. The scar has healed.”

Byleth reached out then stopped herself. He sighed and took it off for her. The scar extended both above and below his eye, the iris color faded and cloudy. He blinked a couple of times. He seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. She put her own hand over his bad eye.

“Thank you for showing me, but don’t bring discomfort on yourself like that.”

His good eye focused on her and he placed his hand on hers. “Of course it would make you more worried instead of disgusted at the sight of me.”

She moved her hand and leaned in, while the eye was closed she lightly kissed it. She took the eye patch from his hand and put it back on him, the string giving her an idea. She started running her hands through his hair, holding most of it towards the back, some of his bangs still came down around his face, but it uncovered his handsomeness a lot more. She smiled at him. When he was comfortable with people again she might just try to see if he would let her tie his hair back and try it out that way.

“What is going on in that head of yours?” he asked.

She placed a finger to her lips with a sly smile. “Something for later.”

She didn’t want to get out of his arms just yet but it was starting to get dark. She doubted he would want to stay here with her when he needed to be retreating back into his armors to ready himself for tomorrow. She got up and stretched heading over to her drawers. She grabbed a clean turtleneck shirt, some new pants, and underwear, placing them on the desk.

She caught sight of the sugar cubes that she kept around for Lysithea; even with the sweetest tea she still liked to make it sweeter. She grabbed one as a thought came to her mind. She grabbed his cloak off of the floor and snuggled into it. 

She pet the fur, admiring it. “You must have been sweltering during the battle in Ailell.” 

When he didn’t answer her she looked towards him. She couldn’t place the expression on his face. She went over to him, the cloak still wrapped around her. He had sat himself up on the edge of the bed.

“Mine.” Was the only word she heard before he pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. She wasn’t sure if it was that he was just possessive of the cloak, or it was seeing her with something that was so distinctly his, but she melted into his kiss regardless. Then with a smile, she brought her lips away only long enough to pop the sugar cube into her mouth and then she kissed him again.

His bewilderment was charming as he pulled away confused. “What did you just do? Whatever it was, it was sweet, just barely but I could actually taste it.”

She laughed and licked his lips. “Just a little sugar. Wasn’t sure if it would work, but I had hoped perhaps while your mind was busy with other thoughts it might let your other senses wake up a little.”

The shock was still evident on his face. “Byleth….. Thank you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “You’re probably thinking about it too hard. You expect nothing so there is nothing, but when you aren’t hindering yourself… it could be guilt. There are many things you’ve said about not being deserving. Food is one of the necessities for the living, and perhaps your mind has twisted it that you may need it, but that does not mean you deserve to enjoy it. That’s at least a possibility, but I’m going to get dressed and do my patrol sweep. I’ve greatly enjoyed this time with you, Dimitri. I know tomorrow your fangs and claws will be out. Thank you for giving me the chance to pet and snuggle with you today.”

She slipped away from him and he watched her dress. The light from the candles she had lit danced over her skin. His tongue was still tingling. There was a part that wanted to keep her captive in this room with him, to explore her body more and just enjoy her company, but she was right. Tomorrow was coming all too soon. She had distracted him long enough. He started grabbing his own clothes.

The sight of her in his cloak still clung to him. He made it with a kingdom flag to keep himself warm during the heavy winters. He had attached the fur to it using the skills he had learned from Mercedes. It was one of his few things he had left from his home. To see her in it, he wasn’t sure what this feeling was, it was so hard to describe. Protective didn’t cover it, possessive might, but he didn’t understand why.

When she was dressed, she grabbed her own cloak with her father’s symbol on it. He smirked at how similar they both were, wearing remnants of loved ones left behind. She came up to him, taking his face in both her hands before giving him a gentle kiss before retreating away towards the door. “Goodnight Dimitri.”

“Goodnight… Byleth.” He glanced her way before she left out the door.

She stopped short, the door not able to shut. “There you are. I apologize for the late hour, but no one has seen His Highness since this afternoon. Do you by chance know where I can find him? I know he said he wasn’t going to wear Loog’s armor, but we would like to make sure it fits him while we had the tailors and metalworkers. You also missed the inventory meeting and it had us worried.” Gilbert’s voice filtered inside.

Dimitri stood up, pulling his shirt back over him as he went behind her. “I sustained a wound in Ailell that wasn’t enough to bother the infirmary with that she’s taken care of. I must have dozed off and she’s been watching over me since then. Let me gather up my armor and I’ll leave with you for the measurements.”

Gilbert seemed flustered. “Oh, yes of course. Professor, thank you for watching out for him.”

Byleth nodded. “It was no trouble at all. I’m glad he was able to rest. I don’t think he’s been sleeping well. His armor had absorbed most of the damage, so I didn’t have to do much, but it was nice to have him come to me. I’m always happy to have my lion’s company.”

Dimitri glanced at her knowing full well she wasn’t talking about the lie he just gave Gilbert. He didn’t feel right lying to the old man, but he didn’t want anyone else telling him that he couldn’t have Byleth. There would be enough of a chorus of them later. He stopped a moment, he had barely heard any whispers while he had been here with her, no nightmares to wake him up either. He would pay for that later, but for the moments he had had with her, it would be worth it. She went back and grabbed his cloak off the bed and he knelt down for her. She settled it over his shoulders.

If she were to become archbishop, if the people would have him as their king once this war was over, it would be she who would place the crown upon his head. She was always working to make them the best versions of themselves, and he was no exception. As long as she would have him he would keep her by his side. He kissed her hand before leaving with Gilbert.

Byleth smiled before heading out herself. There was hope for her lion, if she could get him to stop fixating on the dead, there was hope for all of Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90


	2. Short and sweet- after rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short bit for context that continues further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realized this one had been so short, but it's part of the relationship building.
> 
> Timeline chapter 14: Defending the monastery take 2

Goddess tower after the rewind- the cycle begins anew

He thought on that a moment. “I’m wondering if maybe we did this too soon, maybe we should have gotten to know more of the outcomes before we actually did this.”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure how much more I could have handled. You’ll need to be more careful at the nest this go round, I’m not going to be able to heal you near as many times, nor blast them with spells.”

“I’ll be sticking close to you regardless. We know where they are going to be coming from. Perhaps instead of going in alone to begin with we can regroup with one of their groups and move forward together.” He noticed her smile. “What?”

“Do you realize how much you’ve….” She thought a moment. “Before you wouldn’t trust, you’re armor was so tough that no one would come near you unless they had to. To hear you want to not go out and do things by yourself, it… it gives me hope.”

He cupped her face with his hands. “If not for you and Rodrigue, I would still be lost in the darkness. I have you to thank for that. You’ve given me so many second chances in so many ways. I don’t know if I can ever repay you for what you’ve done for me by just staying by my side.”

She leaned up and kissed him, holding him to her. “Stay mine Dimitri, the rest will follow. Your kiss, your touch, your trust, and your protection those are the best payments you can give me and I’ll offer the same to you.”

He clutched her to him. “I love you Byleth.”

She held him back. “I love you too. We have a lot of work to do, but I’m glad we can do it together.”

He smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time as the light of dawn cast his shadows far away from him and he was bathed in light.

\-----------------

Randolf glared at the force that had taken down his troops so easily. “Where is that damned one eye demon? I know he was spotted near here!”

Byleth tilted her head, not understanding at first. Based on the way Dimitri’s grip was tightening almost to the point that the metal was bending it… that eyepatch. Dimitri was probably the one Randolf was talking about. Since Dimitri had his sight back in that eye thanks to Sothis he wouldn’t have to wear it anymore.

“You mean that rouge with the eyepatch we killed?” she asked.

Dimitri wondered where she was planning on going with that. Surely she had already figured out it was him considering they haven’t attacked anyone other than thieves on this timeline. That was also a reason why Randolf had hated him so much and gave so much venom when he was giving him the tirade.

Randolf’s fury drove him to advance. “That dastard was mine to kill!” he yelled swinging at Byleth.

“I won’t let you touch her!” Dimitri shouted as he brought his lance down on him.

His crest activated as the lance tore through Randolf and then the wyvern he was riding. He hadn’t meant to create such a brutal scene. His hands were shaking as he met Byleth’s wide eyes, she came over and tried to put her hand over his and he flinched away. She watched him as he went back towards the monastery. The others stood out of his way looking between the carnage and the path he walked.

Gilbert came over and had to turn his head away. “I see now, it’s the inhuman strength from his crest that was causing so much damage.”

Byleth’s eyes were still on the blue of the cloak as it disappeared from view. “He’s still trying to control it. Try not to let it color your vision of him too much. Alone it wasn’t something he worried about, but around other people it makes him feel like he’s nothing but a monster.”

“So the Boar is still there. He’s still trying to walk on his hind legs, but for something like him it’s a losing battle.” Felix sneered.

Byleth turned on him. “Even before this war you were always hard on him! Yes, I know that Glenn died and he lived. I know that you told me about the rebellion and how you were disturbed by the bloodlust you saw, but that doesn’t mean that you have to act like you’re… I really don’t know what you have against him. Everyone rest up. Gilbert can I trust you to send the letters to Rodrigue and Claude? We’ll send them out, and in the meantime, we’ll clean and set up supplies here in the monastery.”

“Where are you going, Professor?” Mercedes asked.

“To find him.” Byleth answered.

“No offense Professor, but is that safe?” Sylvain asked.

“He has a hard enough time putting trust in himself, the more you doubt him the more harm comes from it. He won’t hurt me, and he shouldn’t be alone right now.” Byleth said walking away.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she has more marks under that top.” Felix said glaring at her as she got further away.

“What do you mean?” Sylvain asked.

“Do you not remember what he did to her that day before the empire attacked?” Felix asked him.

“Wait, wait, wait, that was Dimitri? Mr. I need to hide in your room because a girl is chasing me, Dimitri.” Sylvain gaped.

“You’re just now figuring that out? Why do you think he was giving you that look like he wanted to kill you for touching her?” Felix scoffed.

“She had come to my room for a powder that day, and she told me other than the exchanges of kisses, nothing else had gone on other than for them to sleep in each other’s arms. She didn’t want to tell me who it was. I guess that explains why. She was smiling so fondly about it and I didn’t see any signs that he had hurt her when I applied it so there had been no reason to worry. I was actually happy at the time because she didn't often smile.” Mercedes said walking up to them with Annette.

“The Professor is many things but she’s not a liar,” Annette said.

“What are you four talking about?” Ingrid said coming over to their group.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just interesting how the two of them have been acting together.” Mercedes said.

Ingrid shrugged. “It’s nothing new. Dimitri has always adored her. The Professor usually doesn’t let anyone close to her, but she’s more relaxed around him. Do you remember when we were all making garlands together? I told the professor that it should be given to someone you can always depend on. His face was so red when she put it on his head, but the smile he gave her was like she was giving him the world and I found myself unable to laugh at him. She’s the only one he’s ever had that look for. When the professor lost her father it was Dimitri that helped her pull out of it and brought her back to us. They’re good for each other.”

Felix crossed his arms. “He had been calmer and it looked like he was well-rested right after that, plus Annette’s right, the Professor has never been a liar.”

“Am I missing a part of this conversation?” Ingrid asked.

Sylvain shook his head. “It’s nothing to worry about. I don’t think we should pry about their relationship just yet. We’ve only just reunited after all. Dimitri has had to live five years on the run, no allies and probably no telling how many people have tried to kill him. Let’s just do as the Professor asked and try to play nice.”

Even Felix nodded as they all went back into the monastery.

____________________

Byleth looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be seen. She had checked the cathedral, the overlook, the cardinal and common rooms. His old room was empty too. She past by her room and thought that perhaps he may have went there. She opened the door to find him there at the desk with the diary flipped open in front of him. He had taken out the hair tie and had one hand grabbing at his hair the other clenched on the desk.

She exhaled in relief. “There you are.” Her breath was still ragged from running around.

It was her entry in the diary that he had opened to she noticed as she walked up to him. He glanced at her and then away. She came up and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his, offering silent comfort. After a moment he unclenched his fist and placed it on her arm.

“Would you like to talk or would you prefer the silence?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I’m going to end up hurting you. I saw that look you gave me back there, the last thing I want is you scared of me.” He finally answered after a few moments.

She rubbed her knuckles against his cheek. “It just surprised me was all. I’ve watched you crush skulls and windpipes Dimitri, but I know you wouldn’t turn that strength against an ally.”

He turned to her then. “I don't want to hurt you.”

She hugged him tightly. “I know. I also know that you won’t hurt me, Dimitri. I trust you, there have been several chances that you could have hurt me, but you haven’t. You have to learn to forgive and trust yourself. You hold tightly to all of these burdens that weigh on your mind and heart and it only crushes you from the inside. Those wounds take the longest time to heal and you need to not push yourself past the breaking point.”

She unclipped his cape from him and leaned around to kiss him. “I know it’s still early, but there will be plenty to do in the weeks to come while we wait for replies. Let’s rest while we can.”

When she started to take off her armor pieces she started listing tasks that needed done, what needed to be organized, supply needs, and a lot of other things. It was enough to make his head spin. He wouldn't have been doing anything to help her, on the contrary his behavior would have only caused her more trouble.

“You had to do all of that yourself?” he asked.

“Gilbert and Seteth helped where they could,” she replied as she tugged off her shirt.

She turned to him. “When we take back Fhirdiad there will be a lot to do then too. We can share the work so the burden isn’t too much. I imagine that there will be a lot of things we’ll both have to do in our respective positions so it’s better to start early I guess. There is one thing Dimitri, our titles may change, but that doesn’t mean that it changes who we are, and it doesn’t affect what I feel for you.”

All he could do was stare at her as she sat down to unzip her boots. What she had written was wrong, she knew exactly what to say at times that he couldn’t fathom a response for. She had taught him so much, not just as his professor, but as a person as well.

“If not for you I probably would have died a fruitless death on the battlefield,” he said starting to taking off his gloves and other armor.

“I wouldn’t have let you.” She came back over to kiss him.

He pulled her into his lap as he met her lips with his, his hands pressing her against him. Then he put his head in the crook of her neck and held her while she stroked his hair, keeping him in her own embrace. There were so many things he was grateful for when it came to her. He pulled her hair back and kissed her there, loving the sound she made before her breathing quickened.

He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and put her down on it. He gave her one more deep long kiss before pulling away from her to finish undressing before joining her back on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled and bit her bottom lip after they kissed again.

“Didn’t I say that we should rest?” she teased kissing him along his jawline.

“We will, but I want to have you first,” he said leaning his head down to kiss at her collar bone and the rest of her neck.

Her hands tightened on him as he moved down to her breasts before she did something unexpected by pushing at him. He let her put him onto his back, wondering what she might have planned. She started her kisses at his neck her nails lightly trailing down his stomach until she began to cup and rub him. His breathing got heavier before she retreated from him.

Then she took him into her mouth and he shuddered at the feel. Her tongue swirled around him as her hands stayed near the base to rub and hold him. He clutched the sheets as she continued to tease him with her lips and tongue. Every bob of her head had her taking in more of him.

Her eyes met his before she pulled up and smiled at him. “Would you like me to continue?”

He swallowed as he thought about it. “Later perhaps, but right now I want to be inside you.”

He flipped her over onto her back. At first, he nuzzled against her, enjoying the feel of her as she wrapped herself around him. He took her hands and twined his fingers with hers. They were so small and yet they had so much power over him. He owed her so much and even if he gave her a lifetime there was no way he could pay it all back to her. He ground his cock against her, loving the feeling of her coating him with her slick.

He stopped a moment as terror swept through him. "Byleth, you're body is the same as before. Did I hurt you last time?"

She smiled and cupped his face as she nuzzled against his face. "Just take your time again."

He didn't like that answer. He wanted to make sure that she enjoyed this. He slipped down to trail his hands down her sides, trailing kisses down her chest and stomach. She squirmed under his touch. He licked a long stripe against her folds before he latched his mouth on her. She bucked into him, clutching the sheets as he had. She moaned his name and he smiled before he set himself on his task. He would make everything up to her. He inserted his fingers as he started to suck and lick at her clit. Her moans made him eager, but it wasn't enough to break his resolve. He would wait until she climaxed before he took his pleasure.

He worked in his tongue as he scissored his fingers to help get her used to the stretch. Those moans she was making send all of the heat down to his pulsing cock. He retreated his fingers to use her slick to coat his cock with is as he continued to love on her with his mouth. She was starting to shake again, a sign he knew that she was almost there. He bent over and lifted her up to keep the angle that he wanted. When she shook and cried out his name he set her down before pressing his cock against her. He could feel the pulsing even from the outside.

He pushed in and she cried out. He was worried that he hurt her, but she just grabbed onto his arms as her body shook again. He took his thumb to rub her clit. He could feel her spasm again before he sheathed himself completely. She whispered his name as her nails bit into his arms. He was doing his best to stay still. It wasn't until she moved first and they released a moan in unison that he started moving. He bent to kiss her as he kept a steady rhythm.

“I love you Dimitri,” she said holding him close as her body shook from her climax.

“Byleth,” his pacing got faster. “I love you too...”

He clutched her as he released inside of her, nuzzling his lips against hers with kisses and small tugging bites. Before rolling her on top of him and relaxing. She pulled up and kissed his temple before hugging him and snuggling against him, pulling the sheet over both of them. He stroked her cheek and laid his head against hers.

“I do love you, and I will keep you by my side Byleth.” He said lacing his hand with hers.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Good. At this point it would be very hard to get rid of me, and I don’t want to be apart from you.”

He kissed her and listened as her contented breaths slowed and evened, soon after matching the pace of his breathing to hers sleep found him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one of my favorite short snippets-
> 
> She trailed her hands down his chest and kissed his neck. “You are the only one I want Dimitri. I won’t promise not to keep secrets, because I imagine there will be times that I will want to surprise you with something, but I won’t keep harmful secrets or lies.”
> 
> She came around to straddle his lap and began her rain of kisses on him as he moved his hands to embrace and explore.
> 
> A low whistle echoed in the room. “Teach, if that’s the perk of being your chosen house leader, I definitely regret not getting you to choose the golden deer a lot more now.”
> 
> Eyes wide, Byleth’s gaze snapped to the door where Claude was leaning against the doorway.
> 
> Claude started chuckling, holding up a letter. “Sorry for just dropping in, but I thought something like this would be better discussed in person. Please don’t stop for my sake, you two put on a nice show.”
> 
> -and yes that is how I ended that chapter. If you're curious go view the full thing.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986058/chapters/54953086
> 
> Oh also Twitter Lunafox90 comments always appreciated ty for readin


	3. Beast- First Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> releasing the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a huge chunk of plot missing between this but it should be edited well enough for the purpose this is

Dimitri had been trying very hard not to strangle Yuri as the man was attempting to get him to calm down. They couldn’t have warped that far and he already had men searching. Dimitri’s patience was wearing thin as he paced the library. His mind warred between anger and paranoia at the possibility of her being a spy, to panic because, if not, she had just been kidnapped.

He didn’t know how long his vision was red, his mood foul, and his body tensing from his own inaction. The voices were back laughing at him, telling him that this is what he deserved this for abandoning them. Then shouting broke into his thoughts and he stepped outside the library to see Byleth slumped against the wall. He called her name before coming over to her. He scooped her up and listened for her heartbeat, calming when there was none, but her pulse at her neck was strong. He saw the items in her arms but he paid them no mind as he carried her back to her room.

He dropped her into the bed and went to lock the door as she shook her head and tried to sit up. The papers fell from her grasp. She held her head against her palm and that’s when he noticed the blood that trailed down her arm.

“What did he do to you?” Dimitri growled.

“Just… just took a little blood… gah my head still hurts. Why do warps sometimes feel so dizzying?” She was hissing and trying to shake her head for clarity.

“Do you mind telling me what the hell that was about?” Dimitri roared.

Byleth looked up at hearing his flat dangerous tone. His eyes were frosting over and his face twisted into a scowl.

She rubbed at the wound in her arm where Hubert had taken the blood sample. “Dimitri I know why you were angry and it had to be upsetting, but it was a gamble I was willing to make. I did mention to you that I had sent a letter to them as well, I just didn’t think that they would respond.”

“You sound too much like Claude.” He grumbled, snatching the papers and transferring them to the desk.

“I’m sorry this has effected you so badly. When I sent those letters, this was not what I had planned.” She said, looking over to him.

“The monster has always been there Byleth. I could have lost you just now, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could have done about it if he had sent you back with a blade buried in your chest.” Dimitri growled.

She looked up at him. “And yet, you never let it out long enough to try to tame.”

“And what do you mean by that?” He asked, turning around.

Why was she changing the subject? Was she not concerned with her own death? His mind whispered.

She got up and walked over to him. “That morning the first time I woke up, I still wonder what you would have continued with if I hadn’t interrupted you. There are times that your strength excites me Dimitri. Even these nights we’ve enjoyed you hold back. It has all been pleasurable but I can’t help but wonder what being under your control entails. What other dreams you’ve had of what you want to do with me?”

His face flamed and he looked away from her. “Why are you bringing that up now of all things?”

She took his chin in her hands. “Because I had that same fear after he warped me away from you. I was worried about you and the situation. Your voice right now I’ve only heard a few times so of course, I’m going to focus on the more pleasurable moments you’ve used it in my presence."

Dimitri was at a loss for words. She went to get the tea set out. She had grabbed some lavender this time, which he knew was her favorite besides the apple and honey blend. She had left the herbs behind that she had been putting in with it sometimes. He took them out and laid them on the desk next to her.

“Oh I won’t be needing those today unless…. I don’t know if either of us is in the mood for that right now.” She shook her head as she grimaced. “I can make some chamomille afterward if you want something.”

He tilted his head. “I’m not sure I get what you mean and, no I’m fine.”

“Any child we have will be after the war, not before.” She put the pouch of herbs back in the cabinet.

Dimitri felt his anger deflate. How could he be so careless? He hadn’t even given any thought to that part in either timeline. And she had told him about the letters that she had sent the first week they had been back. Mainly questions to see if there might be a way to come to terms of peace somehow and asking about what information they had on slither. Like her, he hadn’t thought they would respond, much less send Hubert himself here. His mind picked up on another detail as he was sorting through it. Once this war was over she welcomed the possibility of a child with him.

“Dimitri?” her call broke him out of his thoughts. She was turned to look at him.

He came up to her and buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her. “There are times when I can’t even trust my own mind. The very idea of you being a spy with all of the power you have is unfathomable. You have been nothing but loyal and loving. You’ve given me so many of your secrets and your trust and yet I wield my anger at you as if you are to blame. Honestly, how do you put up with me?”

“I am not blind to your faults Dimitri, but that doesn’t mean they make me love you any less. You have your good qualities too. You make a nice blend of Felix and Ashe.” She turned her head, so her cheek rested against his.

Dimitri couldn’t help just stare at her before laughter bubbled up in his throat. “Where did you even come up with such a notion?” He asked when he could finally breathe again.

“That first night after I took you to my room I started going over everyone in the house, wondering why it was only you that stirred up emotions in me. I compared you with everyone else, differences and similarities. Like Felix you’re a good sparring partner, always try to do your best and push yourself to meet whatever goal you’re after. Like Ashe you are loyal to your ideals and usually have good intentions behind all of your decisions.” She said.

She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Then there are the qualities that are all your own that I like. There’s also the feelings you give me whenever you touch me. The pleasure I feel when your teeth and lips scrape my skin. The safety I feel in your arms. There are plenty of reasons why I put up with you as you worded it.”

“You’re going to be impossible to stay angry at, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I was hoping I could distract you from it, yes,” she said teasingly.

He held her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks before he sighed. “Well it worked. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you Byleth. I know you can take care of yourself, but do me a favor and try not to be alone if you can help it. It would put some of my worries to rest without restricting you too much.”

She leaned into his touch. “I think I can manage that, but try to do the same. You’re important to me too Dimitri. Also it wasn’t just distractions. What I told you was true. I want to see what it is you desire to do to me that you’re holding back from. You have gained more control over your strength. I only saw it briefly when you were still distraught. Will you show me tonight? You might be surprised how much of it I end up liking.” She reached underneath his shirt and dug her nails in lightly against his skin.

He hissed and shuddered at her touch. His thoughts had gone to that day, mostly in shame that he had handled her so roughly. He had had plenty of other depraved ideas enter his mind that he had entertained, but men didn’t do that to those they loved.

“You are my lion Dimitri. You can defile me as much as you want as long as you don’t hurt me. I’m not a noblewoman who has never had a bruise or cares about proper conduct. At least the marks you leave come from pleasure and I’m happy to bear them knowing that they make me yours.” She said huskily against his jawline as she traced her tongue against him.

She could feel him shake around her. “Do you mean that? Truly,” he asked.

She pushed him back away from her and started taking off her casual clothes that she had put on after her bath. “I’m all yours, Dimitri. Show me how badly the beast inside of you wants me as much as the man does. I trust you. I’ll let you know the moment something hurts that isn’t pleasurable.”

After she took off her shoes, she started taking his clothes off. She ran her tongue and nails over the skin she revealed. His mind was still trying to process what she told him. There were plenty of things he wanted to do. To be permitted to try some of them, combined with the feelings she was giving him.

“What brought this up really?” he asked.

“One I could have died today if Hubert decided to be hostile, two I’m still ticked off a bit from losing and haven’t gotten that frustration taken care of, and,” she looked away from him, her cheeks reddening.

“Continue,” he said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

“I got smacked into a wall and he had pulled on the fabric around my neck. You had pinned me against the wall that morning when I touched you. Gah, please don’t make me spell it out.” The red blush on her face was only getting darker.

Dimitri’s laughter was dark as he pulled her closer, one hand squeezing her ass, the other stroking her lips. “You are so lovely right now. Tell me what you want Byleth. I want to hear it from your lips.”

He had never seen her flustered like this before and it thrilled him.

She met his gaze. “I want you to show me the depths of your desire for me. I know I love it when you bite and suck on my skin. I want you to pin me and use your fingers again.”

“Then show you I shall.”

He started with a kiss, his tongue prying open her lips to explore her mouth. His hands wandering up and down her body. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall so she was pinned between it and him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he ground out against her, taking her wrists and pinning them back as he pressed himself against her to kiss her some more.

Then he let go of her wrists in favor of playing with her body. He wrapped his arm around her leg to not only help keep her in place but to find what he was after. He bit his lip at her moan when his fingers slipped inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She writhed against him, her breasts rubbing up against his chest. His other hand trailed up to pinch and toy with her breasts and she seemed to have come undone from just his touch. Her breathing was coming in small pants. She cried out his name as her fingers curled into his hair, as she shuddered and went limp. He knew that part of the task was done and he wanted more. He removed his hand and used his cock to grind against her entrance. Her wetness coated him. He kissed on her neck, nibbling his way down to her breasts. He loved the little shivers she gave every time his teeth glided over her skin. He pulled her to him, taking her weight as he took her away from the wall to the bed.

“Hands and knees, edge of the bed,” he said, nibbling on her earlobe before leaning her down. She did as he asked.

He ran his hands over her ass as he relived some of his past fantasies. If everyone was going to call him a beast then he should rut her as a beast would. He grabbed onto her hips and plunged himself inside, her warmth and wetness accommodating him easily. He started the first strokes slow but hard, making sure that it wasn’t too much for her before he picked up the pace. The feel of his hips smacking her ass and the sound it made only made him smile and tighten his hold. Her moans fueled him on and she had to bite back a scream when he reached around to rub her clit again. He felt her walls tighten around him as she came for him again. He wrapped himself around her then, pumping her with deep furious strokes. He bit her shoulder to mask his cry as he released inside of her. He had only briefly registered that she had came a third time as her body milked him.

He was still panting a little, the orgasm dizzying in its intensity. She was shaking beneath him, her breathing coming in pants as well. He pulled away from her only long enough to get them both curled against each other on the bed. She had rolled to look at him. She still hadn’t caught her breath when she laid a hand on his cheek and stroked him tenderly. Putting her forehead against his she kissed him.

“I think I like your beast very much.” She finally managed to say.

Dimitri chuckled. “I’ll have to bring him out more for you then.”

They had dozed off in each other's arms as their breathing returned to normal. He woke up first, lighting a candle at their bedside. He had to bite back a curse when the light illuminated her. Bruises were starting to marble over her skin, bruises he had made. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Shame washed over him like a cold dread.

Byleth’s eyes opened, and he was not expecting the smile that curved her lips. She reached for him, pressing herself tightly against him as she gave him a deep kiss that took his breath away. When she pulled away, the slight blush and bashful smile she had kept entranced him.

“That felt better than I expected. Did you enjoy yourself?” She asked.

He took her bruised wrist in his hands and brought it between them, rubbing them gently as guilt consumed him. “Perhaps a little too much.” 

She moved her hand so she could entwine her fingers with his. “I can assure you I don’t mind. The bruises will fade, but the memories will last. I don’t think it would be good to keep up that vigor every night, but I’m not against doing it again. It felt incredible.”

“I’ll have to be more careful about where I place those marks. Most of these can be hidden, but some…”

“I’m not ashamed to have them, Dimitri,” she said, cutting off his words with a kiss.

She pulled back. “It’s late, and you’re right I won’t get much of a chance later to do anything that requires little clothing. They have the sauna up and running again. I know we’ve already worked up a nice sweat tonight, but I’d love to join you there. No one else should disturb us this late. You’re tense too, maybe that took more out of you than it should have.”

The tenseness was from fear. She didn’t seem to be in any pain, but he couldn’t help shake the feeling that he had just done something horrible. She went out of bed and lifted her arms, and went on her tiptoes for a full-body stretch. Her contented sigh seemed at odds with all of the marks, especially the savage bite near her shoulder. She looked back at him again and something in her expression worried him.

“Dimitri, why do you look so much like a kicked puppy right now? You did nothing wrong.” She sat back on the bed so she could rub her knuckles against his jawline.

“I’m supposed to protect you, not cause you pain,” he said, kissing her bruised wrist.

Byleth smiled before she leaned close to kiss him, then trailed those kisses to his neck. What he didn’t expect was for her to bite him. He felt himself harden almost instantly as she lathered the bite with her tongue. “Tell me Dimitri, were you concentrating on the pain or the pleasure just now? Yes, it might ache as it heals, but it’s a pleasant reminder of where it came from. Yes, you marked me, but I can assure you it has only made me want you more.”

His breathing came harder as she lathered him with her own biting kisses. Her nails were digging a trail along his back.

“Is it so wrong to want the other so badly? I am yours, Dimitri, just as you are mine. If there is something I’m not happy with, I will tell you. You don’t have to hold back. I won’t think any less of you if you suggest something unconventional.” She nibbled a trail along his ear.

He pulled kissed her then, burying his hands into her hair as he crushed her to him. He twisted to pin her underneath him, thrusting himself inside her before trailing his hands up her body. Her soft moans echoed in his ears. When her body arched and she came for him, biting into his shoulder, he prayed that it wasn’t just another dream. After he came, he started to kiss every place he had bruised her, a silent apology for his rough handling. She just looked at him adoringly curling her fingers around his hair. He knew he was forgiven. Yet there was a part of him, embarrassed perhaps, would be the most apt description. Besides ways to kill, the fantasies he had of her were what he kept as his darkest secrets, ones he tried never to let them bubble to the surface. He expected her to be angry with him, but her calm, almost happy, acceptance was making his mind desire more of it. 

“What is this about dancing for us?” he asked, trying to get something else to talk about.

“Do you remember the White Heron cup?” she asked.

“Yes, that awful thing you teased me about making me the blue lion’s representative that I wanted absolutely no part of,” he grumbled.

Byleth smiled. “But you were so fun to tease, I almost felt like I should be a little mean, but Felix was much better suited for the role. When I told him that out of the Lions he was the only one that I would consider he agreed to take on the dancer class was on one condition. If he could beat me in a sparring match, I had to do it too, outfit included or no deal.”

“You might need to wait until after the bridge battle. With as much skin as that dress shows… why would you agree to such a thing?” he asked before gathering some clothes. She had asked to go up to the sauna, and she was right in that no one else should be there right now.

“I don’t do looking pretty with my outfits. It’s a change of pace, and with all of my specifications already, it makes it a natural class for me to utilize.” She grabed the clothing that he offered.

“I beg to differ. Do you realize how form-fitting your usual set is? You still have men ogling you when you walk by them. It was a distraction during class, I do remember that much. You had almost every male in the class panting in their sleep for some alone time with you.” He hadn’t realized he said it until it was out of his mouth. While true, he hadn’t wanted to admit that.

“Oh really.” She purred coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Tell me Dimitri, how many nights were you awake panting for me?”

His face was red as he struggled to find the words. Why couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut?

“I didn’t entertain the thought of really being with you like this until after I brought you in my room. It would be improper of me to have done so otherwise. I really shouldn’t have done that then, but I didn’t want to leave the chance untaken. It had also surprised me how much I did want you then.” She leaned her head against him.

“Especially after our sparring sessions, seeing you flushed and the ghosts of touches we’d have when we locked. Trust me, I tried fighting it because of how improper it was, but I couldn’t seem to help myself. If I wouldn’t participate, instead of nightmares, my mind would betray me with images and scenarios of the two of us,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I assume those were your shy days. I never understood the reasons why and what I did wrong, but there were days that you’d avoid me like you couldn’t stand the sight of me.” She went in front of him and leaning against the desk as he put his clothes on. It had been a long time since she had seen his face so red.

“You were never at fault for any of that. I just couldn’t face you without shame taking over like a vice grip,” he said.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that’s all it was. I am sorry for the armor, but it’s what works best for me. Those tights do more than distract. They’re actually pretty warm. Leaving my midsection open presents an unarmored target that most fools lunge straight for. The heels give me a bit more height, and I like having the bracers. The knee brace helps with compression so it doesn’t bother me near as much as if I didn’t have it.”

“Speaking of, Guren mentioned massages you’ve been neglecting. Is it something I can help you with?” he asked.

She smiled at him. “Actually, yes, I think that it would be nice if we could try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I never said you had to come Felix, I only said you might be able to enjoy the sauna better if there wasn’t anyone else around. It seems I wasn’t the only one with the idea.” Sylvain said.
> 
> “I’m out….. wait… what the hell did he do to you!” Felix started to leave but then he caught sight of the bruises that poked out from Byleth’s clothing.
> 
> “There’s nothing to be concerned about Felix.” Byleth said.
> 
> “Like hell, there’s not!” Felix growled.
> 
> “Never would have guessed the professor likes it rough. That would explain some of the noises that you two kept me up with tonight.” Sylvain plopped down on the bench next to them.
> 
> “That’s right. Your room is above mine, isn’t it?” Byleth commented.
> 
> “Yeah, and some nights have been interesting for the imagination,” Sylvain said with a smirk.
> 
> “You mean to tell me you’ve been letting him gnaw on you like some animal?” Felix asked.
> 
> “And what if I say I like being his chewtoy? You’ll notice I bit back.” Byleth asked, giving Felix an irritated glare.
> 
> Sylvain started to chuckle beside her.
> 
> Dimitri groaned. “Please don’t indudgle them.”
> 
> Byleth leaned back and stretched to put her hands on his face. “Why not? I don’t want you blamed for something I asked you to do.”
> 
> Dimitri ran his knuckles along her jawline gently. “I know, but I’d rather they hate me then let it color their thoughts of you.” 
> 
> That seemed to relax Felix a little as he sat himself down and turned his gaze in the opposite direction. “I just don’t get it is all.”


	4. After Proposal + Spar foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taken from a few chapters all within the same day so figured I'd keep them together. second one has a bit of teacher student play mostly just teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be before leaving for Derdiu- oh and proposal already happened- and because the eyepatch play is mentioned here- when they did the rewind Sothis healed his eye as a reward "sight unclouded by hate and doubt" it just turned out more literal.-- oh rereading that part in between all this sothis had byleth's body again and demanded food and wanted him to pick it out, when he told her he couldn't taste she used some more magic so our boy can have tastebuds again.- This fic was alot of I want good things for Dimitri XD

“But it does have a possibility.” Byleth murmured, her eyes fluttering open as she moved to wrap him in a hug as she held him to her. He breathed a contented sigh.

He grinned as another thought struck him. “By the way, Mercedes did tell me to let you know that she had extra herbs with her if you’d like to join her for tea.”

“Oh really? Guren are you able to let yourself out?” Byleth asked.

The wolf stretched and nodded. “Yes, it’s the round handles I can’t get myself, but these are easy. I’ll be outside the door.”

Guren hopped off the bed and put his paws on the handle for the lever to go down and let himself out. He hesitated and Dimitri found his patience wearing thin. Guren nosed a small basket of clothes inside before he took the handle in his teeth and shut the door behind him. Byleth smiled before she turned her attention to him.

She curled her hand into his hair and gripped it to move his head back. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction when I did this earlier.” She purred as she ran her tongue along his neck before nipping him on the shoulder.

He closed his eyes at the pleasure that coursed through him. “I missed you Byleth, and I intend to make it up to you for sending you out to deal with what I should have been with to help with. More than that, I had wanted to take you that night, damn the consequences. I knew that would have been selfish, so I was content just to hold you then. You are not escaping me today.”

“Don’t you have a pile of work to get to?” she teased, licking her bite.

He growled as he put her underneath him. “It can wait. I have more important matters to attend to.”

“More important hmm?” she said, biting her bottom lip. His gaze was hungry and his weight on her felt good. She had missed him too.

He twined his ringed hand with hers. “Yes my beloved, you are mine now and I will take care of what belongs to me.”

His words sent a delicious shiver down her spine as he took her lips in a demanding kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth as their tounges dances until she melted underneath him with soft moans. He could feel her hands pulling up his shirt and he broke the kiss to pull it off for her. Her kisses trailed from his neck down his chest, her nails running down his arm. He ground his erection against her leg and had to calm down. He didn’t want this to end so quickly. The last time he had her was the morning they had left for Fhirdiad. That was before she accepted his proposal. He wanted to savor her, savor this.

He pulled back and reached down to pull up her nightgown to bare herself to him, making sure to run his hands against her as he went. When he got it to her waist he leaned down to start kissing inside her thigh and took his hand to rub her already wet folds. She arched under his hands as her breathing quickened. He pulled himself up to her side as he pulled the nightgown further until her breasts were revealed to him and took the taut nipple in his mouth. He held her in his embrace, the one hand reached over her, continuing to rub at her. The other arm curled underneath her so he could play with her breast on the other side.

She writhed as he curled his fingers inside of her, this thumb stroking in circles around her clit. Her moans fueled his own as he went faster, enjoying her body against him. She released him from his pants and was attempting to stroke and hold him. Her breathing was starting to come in pants and he could tell by how her body was tensing that she was getting close. He unlatched himself from her breast to kiss her. She moaned and he pulled back, licking his lips.

He added another finger and continued his pace. “Cum for me Byleth.”

Her back arched and he watched her with a grin. He was enjoying that he could do this to her, to make her breathless and desperate for release. She had started to grind against his hand, small whimpers as her body continued to coil. She cried out his name as her body shattered and she fell limp against him. He could feel her pulse around his fingers. He gave one last push before he pulled them out. She clutched him then, finding his lips with hers as she gave him short kisses. Her breathing was already coming in pants and it took her a few moments before she calmed again.

He rolled her over then, kicking off the loose pants as he lavished kisses on her neck and chest. Grabbing her ass in his hands he buried himself inside her in one quick motion. He laid himself against her, no space between them as her breasts rubbed against him. His hands squeezed her ass before he trailed them along her sides before holding her against him. He started his thrusts slow. She was tight and he wanted to enjoy her, but his own desperation to have her took over as he quickened his thrusts, burying himself to the hilt repeatedly as her nails dug into his back. Her moans driving him on.

He pulled at her hair as he brought her lips to his in a crushing kiss. “Claim me love, I’m almost there too.” She said huskily into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him, one coiling in his hair.

He could feel her getting tighter around him and it almost broke him there but her grit his teeth and tried to hold himself back until he felt her body shiver then he thrust himself deep as she coiled around him as he released himself in her. He burrowed his head into the crook of her neck as he bit into her. Her moaning cry as she came was wonderful in his ears, her body pulsing around him sent shivers through him.

She fell back against the bed, panting. His breathing was coming hard too as he watched her, pleased with himself. He took her ringed hand in his again and gave her a soft kiss as he rocked himself inside her before he pulled out of her. He gathered her in his arms and she put her head against his chest. “Your heartbeat is rapid.” She muttered as she tapped a finger to the pulse, still in a daze from such a strong release.

“It beats for both of us. I love you Byleth.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

“Love you too.” She stretched with a contented smile on her face. “You are not allowed to leave this bed until I feel I can stand again.”

He chuckled softly as he swept some of her hair out of her face. The afterglow suited her, and he could still feel her shaking as her body came down from the high. He snuggled into her and breathed a contented sigh. “I can manage that.”

She had fallen asleep against his chest and had to smile at how adorable she was. He kissed her forehead before slipping away from her. He did a quick rinse for himself and went through the clothes in the basket. There was a set for him and one for Byleth. He put on what was left out for him before going over to Byleth and trailing kisses along her jaw, cheek, and lips before her eyes opened.

“I thought I said you couldn’t leave the bed.” She grumbled.

He smiled at her. “I have a bath waiting for you and clothes for you on the bed. Be sure to go see Mercedes. I need to do a few more things before we head out for Derdriu tomorrow.”

He kissed her and she glared at him. “But I’m comfy.”

He gave her a small spank and waited, wondering if that had been the wrong move. He was feeling playful, but he probably shouldn’t….. she had bit her lip and smiled up at him. “If you keep that up I might be keeping you captive today.” She said.

He backed away, knowing that if anything more continued, he would be tempted to let her. “Bath, Mercedes, and then you have your own tasks to attend to.” He was trying to keep his tone commanding.

“As you wish my lion.” She said. Her gaze swept up and down on him. He had put on a blue long sleeved shirt with silver accents and black pants, and based on her hungry stare she approved of it on him. He had to get out now. He could hear her chuckling as he retreated. He took a deep breath as soon as he was on the other side. Guren gave him a knowing glance.

Dimitri turned away from him. “I’ll more likely be in my office or the council room if she needs me.”

Guren nodded. Huffing in laughter and shaking his head as Dimitri left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth was happy to smell the scent of lavender as she went into the bath. She stretched one more time as the warm water felt excellent. She was still feeling pleasant from their activities earlier. The outfit that was left was almost a mirror to the one he had worn. It had a high collar that would hide the bitemarks at her neck. She would have to find out who was responsible for all this because the fit was perfect for her. She gathered all of the dirty clothes into the basket and left it next to the door.

“Had fun?” Guren asked with a sly grin.

“Yes.” Byleth replied. A smile curled her lips as the memory came back.

Guren stood and brushed against her leg. “I’m glad you’re happy Ashen.”

Byleth brushed her fingers through his fur. “We might need to find a lady wolf for you.” She teased.

Guren shook his head. “Not needed, but thank you for the thought. Now do you need me to lead you to Mercedes’s room or do you know where it is?”

“Go ahead and lead. I know the direction, but not which room.” Byleth said.

When she got there Dudue was at her door bowing to her. “Thank you as always Mercedes.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but stopped, not wanting to interrupt whatever this was.

Mercedes smiled from the doorway. “Anytime you want to talk, you know I’m always happy to listen. And the alterations are fun to do. If you find anything more that you think they’ll like I’ll be happy to take a look at it.”

Dudue has a slight curve to his lips, but it went back to the thin line he normally wore when he saw Byleth there. “Oh professor, do you need anything?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, I was coming to see Mercedes. I assume it’s you two behind the clothing that is appearing outside our room then?”

Dedue nodded. “We took the liberty, yes. I hope we did not act out of bounds.”

Byleth smile and looked down at what she was wearing. “It’s much appreciated, actually. I left all of the dirty clothing in the basket you left us near the door.”

“Understood, I’ll make sure it’s taken care of.” Dedue said.

“I didn’t mean it as an order Dedue.” Byleth said.

“I am his Highness’ vassel. There are not many that he wants near his things. I don’t mind. There are many things I owe him, and you as well.” Dedue said simply.

Byleth nodded. “Then at least let me thank you for your excellent care.”

A blush crept over his face before he coughed into his hand and composure returned. “That means a lot. Thank you, professor.”

Mercedes giggled. “Did you come for tea, perhaps professor?”

Byleth nodded. “Yeah, I forgot my herbs at the monastery so it is much appreciated Merci.”

“That explains a bit. Come on in. It’s lavender tea you like right?” Mercedes asked.

\----------------------------------------

He found her in the training room after that doing a few exercises and smiling when he came in. She grabbed a training lance that she had beside her and tossed it his way. He caught it and circled her. She followed his movements as her smile faded, but she bit her lip as she gave him a once over.

“I think you have other thoughts on your mind than just a spar beloved,” he said.

“What happened this morning was rather breathtaking. Of course, it would be on my mind. Merci gave me some of her stash of herbs when I told her I’d forgotten mine.” She teased.

He grinned at that before he took a jab with the lance to one side. She dodged which he expected, twisting it like a staff to smack towards the side she dodged to. She was nimble enough to dodge back before he connected, but it seemed to surprise her.

“Yuri taught me a few new tricks while you were gone.” He said as she almost caught her again with another hit.

She smiled. “I thought leaving him here would be a good idea.”

Dimitri nodded as they exchanged a few more blows, he knew to use the lance’s reach to keep her away. “Yes, he and Ferdinand have been insightful and helpful through all of this.”

Byleth nodded. “Good. How have you been adjusting to the workload?”

“I doubt I could have done all of it without all the guidance you gave me with Garrag Mach, at least not as efficiently.”

The continued in silence after that. She had to keep twirling around his jabs. She had managed to throw his aim to the sides, but with his strength, it didn’t give her much of an opening. She kept her defenses high, able to deflect his shots, or avoid them completely. He saw an opening and the lance smacked her across her ass. She yelped and glared at him.

“We’re going to play like that are we?” she growled.

He grinned. “Something wrong?”

She regained her stance and the match began again. She was more offensive this round, but he was still able to push her back and keep his distance. He disarmed her and ignored the clatter of wood as her sword hit the ground. He backed her up against the pillar behind her with his lance, pinning her up against it. Her chest heaved from the exertion as she panted and looked up at him. He pulled away long enough for him to get the lance out from between them before he kissed her. He grabbed her ass as he lifted her up as he pressed himself against her and the pillar. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck as their tounges danced.

He heard Guren’s growl a moment before a woman’s squeal of surprise caught his attention and he pulled away from her.

“What’s the matter Ingrid?” Sylvain asked, coming behind her. He caught sight of the two of them. “Oh… Well….that looks like fun.”

“It’s called a bedroom, you animals. If you’re not going to continue training, then get out.” Felix growled.

Byleth buried her head into his neck. “Do you want me to pulse?” she whispered, unlatching her legs from him.

“No, let them talk, but you are coming back with me.” He growled before he pulled her against him to carry her back to his room.

“Don’t tucker yourselves too bad. We need to leave tomorrow.” Sylvain teased.

Felix made a sound of agitation.

Ingrid still hadn’t said a word, her face flushed red. Not until Sylvain whispered in her ear. “No I am not jealous!” she clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized she said it too loud.

Byleth chuckled. “He is mine, but I’m sure you can find someone who will do that for you. If your dad sends you one more of those stupid marriage proposals for someone you don’t know, bring it to me and I’ll rip it up for you. Your life is yours, Ingrid, live it.”

Dimitri nuzzled against her neck. The words that came out of her mouth would never cease to amaze him. “As you are mine Byleth.”

Her gaze went to his face and she smiled. She kissed him, uncaring and unashamed that they had an audience. “Bedroom my lion. I want you inside me again.” She whispered in his ear.

He smiled. “As you command beloved.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they were through the door he pinned her down to the edge of the bed, holding her up while her legs locked around his hips again. He tugged at her clothes and boots before they fell away. He wanted to taste her, every part of her. He kneeled down, putting her legs over his shoulders before he began kissing his way to her core. The taste of her was better than he would have imagined it to be. Her soft moans as she bucked her hips against him only made the experience more exquisite. When she finally started to shake for him, her thighs tightening around him as her hands pulled at his hair he finally relented his assault.

She whimpered, “Don’t stop.”

He licked his lips. “I want you wrapped around my cock when you cum for me.”

He let her retreat onto the bed as he took off his clothing, his erection already hard and wanting her. He crawled onto the bed above her before lining up himself. He rubbed it against the outside, letting her wet folds lubricate him as she moaned at the contact. He lifted her up to place himself inside, rocking his hips as she rose to meet him, trying to find the release she had gotten so close to. He played with her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust into her. She arched and clawed at his arms as she held onto him. He could feel her tension coil up again and went faster with his strokes, pushing just a little harder on her clit. He pushed himself to the hilt when she cried out his name.

He loved how tight she got around him, her face when she came for him, the dazed look in her eyes. His thrusts got into a frenzied pace as he chased his own release. She could barely speak, the sounds coming in moans or cries as she wrapped her legs around him and trembled again. He brought up a hand to tease her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers and she threw back her head in response. He could feel his own tension rising. He grabbed her hips, as he rutted against her. When she came again he felt his own release as he thrust himself back into her roughly, staying there as both their bodies pulsed around the other. It took him a moment to come back to himself, and based on her expression, she had needed the same.

“Dimitri you keep doing this to me and I will not want to leave you ever.” She said between pants.

He chuckled, rocking his hips for one final push before he pulled out of her. He kissed her. “Then I’d better keep up my performance so my grades don’t slip. I wouldn’t want my professor failing me would I?” He purred against her throat as he licked and kissed her neck.

She shook her head at him as she smiled widely. “You always were my favorite student.”

“High honor coming from you.” He said, kissing down her chest.

“Perhaps, but its true…..Dimitri, have mercy please. I don’t know if I can take any more.” Her words were cut short as he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Her body shook again underneath him as she squeezed her thighs together from the aftershock.

His hand returned to torment her once more. “How else will I get my extra credit?” His breath was husky against her ear as he rubbed her clit lightly.

She cried out his name again, her entire body shaking at his touch from the overstimulation. “My beloved.” He whispered against her ear. He licked down her neck and bit into her shoulder as she writhed under him. When she came again she coiled on herself as her entire body shook.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as he fell beside her. She curled up against him still shivering from aftershocks. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them both. Her pants started to slow to soft puffs against his chest as she fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up she knew today was not a day for playtime. He was still asleep and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had woke up briefly and could tell by how rapid his heartbeat still was that he was stressed. At first she suspected a bad dream, but his breathing wasn’t what she thought it should be. She had been worried maybe he wouldn’t sleep at all. She was glad that wasn’t the case.

She opened the door and Guren nosed in another basket. “Thank you.” She said before shutting the door once more. They had cleaned the clothing that had gone under her armor. She sat on the edge of the bed as she got dressed and started putting on her armor when she heard him rustle from the bed. His long reach made it easy for him to pull her back towards him. She studied him in the dawning light, the scars that scattered over his skin, the color of his hair, and how the light caught the blue within his eyes. She smiled.

“Now what’s going through your mind?” he asked.

“Just thinking that perhaps one of these days I should have you wear that patch on one of our rougher nights. I know the reason you had to wear it wasn’t friendly, but it did look good on you. I do love the color of your eyes.” She said, running her hand over his jaw.

He smirked as he ran his hand along her side. “I might be talked into it.”

She grabbed his hand. “I’m already mostly dressed, behave.”

“I can fix that.” He teased, leaning over her.

Her face sobered. “I know but today’s not the day for it.”

The tips of his hair tickled her nose and she tried not to smile as his gaze met hers. He sighed heavily and pulled away and began getting himself ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through the chapters I have so many small scenes scattered among them that i'd like to place here, but the purpose of this separation is to post up ones that can stand alone as one shots---- one such snippet would be right before leaving for Fhirdiad
> 
> He watched her put on her tights as they slid over her leg and she attached the edges of it to her garter belt. They had better things to concentrate on, but she was always his best distraction. He went over to the door and let Guren out before he shut it and went to Byleth, taking off the more formal shirt. He would need to take off his current set to put on what went under his armor anyway.
> 
> A smile curled her lips as he leaned over her. “Now, now my lion do not look at me with such a devouring gaze.”
> 
> “There is still a few more hours before we need to be anywhere.” Dimitri said, running his hands over her leg.
> 
> “You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” She teased.
> 
> “Only for you.” He said, kissing her neck.
> 
> She pushed him away as she bit her bottom lip. “As much as I would like to we have a long march ahead. Once we have won Fhirdiad how about you show me some of the castle? I’m sure it’s full of comfy places that we can enjoy ourselves and have our own victory celebration.”
> 
> He narrowed his eyes on her, clearly unhappy about the truth she spoke. “The future is unknown I’d rather live in the moment and take the opportunity we have.”
> 
> She smiled and raised up to kiss him. “We will take back your home Dimitri. I will see it done. For now behave, I have some tasks that need to be taken care of before we leave and I’d rather enjoy you for more than just a quick romp.”
> 
> “Then I’d better take my time.”
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------


	5. Cape and babydoll top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure how best to describe-but byleth's given a babydoll top to wear for playtime and it's something Dimitri finds very nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter lunafox90

“There you are friend. I was hoping to catch you.” Yuri said. He noticed the items that she left in the classroom. “That is much appreciated as well. Could you come with me a moment?”

“Sure,” she said before she followed him.

He took her into the men’s bunking area and she was confused at first. “Close the door.” He said as he went to grab a wrapped package out of a drawer. He laid it on the desk.

“First, do not tell him I did this. I don’t want any of his wrath, but I saw it and thought you’d look perfect in it. I am not one to let such a prize go to waste. One of my friends here in Abyss makes them and the war has brought her many hardships. So I figured to help two people at once. You can also blame Dorthea, she was insistent that it would work well for you.” Yuri said.

Byleth tilted her head. What in the world was he going on about? She took a tentative step towards the desk to find a sheer fabric laying between the paper.

“Yuri it’s me!” Dorthea’s voice came from the other side of the door. He let her in. “You were supposed to wait!” She huffed.

“Sorry. You know how busy she is. I wanted to make sure she got it at the very least.” Yuri said.

Dorthea sighed. “So Byleth, what do you think?” she asked as her voice started to get some excitement in it. She had been giddy when she found out that Byleth was asking everyone to drop the whole Professor business.

Byleth took a tentative hand on the fabric and pulled it off the desk. It was most sheer and frilly, with black lace that looked similar to her usual stockings that went over the underbust of the bra.

Dorthea made a sound of excitement. “I know, it’s perfect right!”

Byleth was still confused. “It’s an odd undergarment I’ll give it that, but it’s pretty.”

Dorthea gave her a stifled laugh. “So you haven’t dressed up for your steamy nights together then?”

“No, usually you want the clothes off.” Byleth responded.

Yuri chuckled. “She is just so adorable. Trust me darling, you can make him more aroused with the right garments than you can just being there naked in front of him. Take this first and see how he does with it. It’s easy to take off so he shouldn’t rip it since there aren’t any buttons. There’s one ribbon in the back holding it on. If he likes it you can always come back to us and we can provide you with some more interesting pieces.”

Dorthea nodded. “Yes, that dancer’s outfit for one. I saw how he was looking at you during the party. Things like that can add a bit of atmosphere. Now take your prize and shoo and thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I didn’t want to give you this at the party. I imagine neither of you would want that kind of embarrassment.”

Byleth smiled shyly, lifting the garment up. She liked making him happy, and although unconventional as a gift, she was grateful that Dorthea trusted her enough to give it to her.

“Thank you both.” Byleth said.

“I want details later.” Dorthea teased.

“Now why would you want something like that with what I can give you?” Yuri asked in a sultry voice.

Byleth shut the door behind her as Dorthea gave out a squeal of laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri had finally finished with all the chores that were required of him. He imagined it would be a similar event when he got back to the kingdom. Rodrigue had sent a letter here to Garrag Mach, knowing that it would find it way to him. Things were running smoothly, but there was only so many things that he was allowed to handle. Dimitri sighed. It was going to take a while for Fodlan to get back onto its feet once this war was over, but he didn’t want to think about work right now. He had seen Byleth briefly in Abyss. He saw her actions by what she had done of the work to help. He went upstairs to get out of his armor before he went looking for her.

What he didn’t expect was that she would already be there in the bedroom, using his old cloak like a blanket. She was taking a nap, fully covered except for a stocking covered foot poking out from the bottom corner. His breathing got heavier as he licked his lips. He started pulling his armor off, but kept his eyes on her. She opened her eyes and gave him a sly smile. He noticed that there was a black fabric he hadn’t seen before at her shoulder. She hadn’t moved, just watched him with a hunger that he knew he mirrored in his own face.

He continued peeling off his armor, enjoying her eyes on him as they watched his movements. When he had all the metal off she rewarded him with a look at her under the cloak. His breath caught at the sight. She was wearing her usual garter belt and stockings, but he had never seen the top before. The piece was sheer and he could see every curve of her. He liked how it clung to her. It parted at the waist so he’d be able to kiss her there.

“Touch yourself for me.” He said, starting to peel off his other layers.

She did as he asked and he was reminded of those nights where he would imagine what she’d look like as he would stroke himself thinking about her. When he was free from everything, he briefly thought about letting her watch him stroke himself to her, but they didn’t have to imagine anymore. He wanted to touch her. When he got onto the bed her hand wrapped around his cock as she leaned up to kiss him. The fabric that covered her breasts felt good against his chest. Then she let her hand go so she could embrace him as she made small circles with her hips to rub his hard length against her. He kissed her deeper as he met her movements with strokes. She was already soaked through her underwear for him.

Her movements got faster. “Dimitri, I need you inside of me.”

He pulled her hair just enough to lean her head back to expose her neck to him. Then he trailed kisses down the side, biting and licking his way down. He wanted to be inside her to, but he would make her beg today. He wanted to enjoy this spectacle of her a little longer. The fabric felt good on his hands as he stroked her sides. He dipped his head to her breasts and took an experimental nip at them through the fabric. When she arched towards him, he smiled before latching himself back onto her. She whimpered and moaned above him as he continued lavishing his attention on her.

“Please Dimitri.” She moaned.

“Please what, Beloved?” He teased before latching onto her other breast.

“Please put your cock inside of me and pound until we both see stars.” She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

“Just because you asked me so nicely.” He said, nibbling on her ear as he trailed his hands to slip down her underwear.

He held her back and under her knees to lay her down, taking the underwear with him as he pulled away from her. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her nipples poking past the fabric, and she was wet for him. She looked so beautiful, so inviting. He ran his hands along her stomach before he angled himself. He took one long stroke along the edge and she moaned underneath him, her breasts heaving as her breathing increased. Then he pushed himself in slowly, enjoying her writhing as she brought her nails down along his forearms. Then he started to move, slow teasing strokes at first, loving her expression. He brought his hand between them to play with her clit and her moans increased as she arched towards him. He could feel her buildup, the tension as her body coiled, and he increased his speed and depth.

When she came for him he thrust himself in deep and let her reach her peak. He loved the feeling of how her body squeezed and pulsed around him. Then he started to move and she was a moaning mess beneath him as he took what he wanted. With one hand hooked around her waist and the other lifting up her ass to have a good angle he pounded into her until he heard her scream his name again. That sound, plus her body milking him for a second time, was what made him come undone. When he finally slipped out of her he leaned his forehead against hers as their breathing mingled.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of having you.” He said before he kissed her, flopping on the bed and pulling her on top of him.

She nuzzled into his neck and breathed a content sigh. “Good.”

“Where did you get this?” he asked, running his hands over the fabric. He found a large black bow at her back that would undo it and let her pull it off.

“Dorthea’s gift. She didn’t want to give it to me at the party.”

“I’ll have to thank her later. It looks beautiful on an already gorgeous woman.”

“That you will. Get some sleep. Tommrow is a big day.” She said.

Dimitri pet her hair. “I know, but for now I just want to bask in your presence a little longer.”


	6. Soul Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My replacement for S rank since the proposal has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one comes with major spoilers for the fic- they are both bound to each other through events in the story, sothis is now separated from her and has enchanted the circlet she's going to be wearing as archbishop so that way her hair is green in public since without Sothis's influence her hair and eyes are back to normal and no more creststone means her heart is beating as normal.

Dimitri turned his attention to Byleth and took the headpiece off. As her hair shifted and she blinked back to her original color he took her face in his hands before tilting her head to kiss her.

“You are beautiful no matter what color you wear. Power or not, you will always be my goddess, my light, my beloved.” He gave her a small kiss between the titles.

Her lips curled up in a smile. “And you, my lion, will always be the reason my heart beats.”

He pulled her on top of him getting comfortable. She kissed him before she lifted herself away. “Does it always pound this loudly?” She asked as she pulled his hand over her heart.

The mark had faded to almost match her skin. If you looked hard enough you’d see it. Her heart beat rapidly under his hand. He chuckled as he used his other hand to stroke her cheek. She was so endearing without even trying.

He moved his hand to trail along her jaw. “You’ll soon learn the different paces that it takes. Love, fear, and nervousness do make it go faster. You’ve listened to mine plenty of times to know it varies, I know that after tomorrow I will need to return to Fhirdiad. I hope that I can be back before the reopening of the academy, but if I cannot I hope that you know it will only be because it cannot be helped.”

She smiled down at him. “I know. You are endearing in the fact that you will do what you need for your people and they need you too. There will be plenty of time for us to make up for our absences to the other. It’s about to be horse bow moon soon, we’ll be reopening during great tree moon so just the winter might make it difficult to travel and send messages. I will also try to arrange it so I may travel for your birthday. I want to see what Fhirdiad is like during the winter. I know I’d like to see you during the garland moon. We’ll see if all goes as planned, but if everything goes well I’d like it if we could have the wedding when the second great tree moon arrives. It is when we first met all those years ago. So unless there is a tradition that I am unaware of I’d like that. It should be plenty of time to prepare and make sure everything is how we want it.”

“Are you sure with it being so far away? I don’t mind the sentiment at all,” he asked.

Byleth nodded. “Yes, it will give me time to find a successor and something for everyone to look forward too. I know we could probably do it before the reopening, however, I don’t want to have both titles while we are trying to rebuild. When I become your queen I want my only obligation to be to you and our kingdom. For now, you are my heart and that is enough for me. Even if it’s not a public oath and union Sothis has already blessed us with her approval and that is good enough for me. Who are we to deny the Goddess after all?”

She nodded and took a deep breath, still unsettled by the feeling. She had always felt hollow, both by lack of heartbeat but also by the lack of emotions, not she wasn’t sure how to cope with everything she was feeling. There was a tangle of thoughts in her head that she was sorting through. She didn’t realize how muted everything had been before. Just looking down at him she felt like her heart would burst.

His brow knit in confusion as he saw something in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before. “What’s wrong?”

She smiled. “Nothing, just overwhelmed. Do you remember that day I took you back to my room and I stopped you from touching me any further because I wasn’t used to feeling so much? It’s like that. There are so many warm emotions running through me about you and I’m not sure how to cope with them other than to show you how I feel, because I can’t describe them.”

She leaned down to kiss him, holding his face in her hands as her kisses got deeper. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair as their breathing mingled. He brought up his hands to hold her as he allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth. When she pulled back she moved to his neck and teased the skin with her teeth and tongue. When she kissed down to his collar bone she bit down to leave a mark on him that no one else would see under his clothes. She ran her hands and lips along him, tracing every scar she came across, trailing her hands down his arms until she got to his wrists. She twined her fingers with his and leaned her cheek against them. The cuts had healed when the spell was done and she traced where his cut had been with her other hand.

The moon had risen and its light spread around them. She looked positively ethereal, like the goddess he knew her to be. She would always be the one his heart worshipped. On the night of the ball when he had said what was on his heart, he had never thought that his wish would ever be granted, but here he lay bonded beneath her for the centuries they would see together. He didn’t think that he would ever tire of being with her. His mind went back to the story she told the children while he had sat with them, enjoying how that too had become reality.

She left him only long enough to take her dress off to leave herself bare to him in the moonlight, placing it above her cape. She took the box and headpiece off of the furs before he sat up to catch her and pull her back. He reached his hands down along her legs to take off one boot and throw it into the pile before doing the same with her other boot. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. One of his hands started to roll her nipples between his fingers, the other trailing small circles along her body as he lathered kisses along her neck. His fingers found her wet folds and he loved the sounds she made for him as he stroked her.

"Tell me Byleth, how do you want me to worship you?"

Sitting there pressed up against him, she had a multitude of feelings that burned so much brightly than she had felt before. She could feel his erection straining against the fabric, but he was only focused on her and the thrill went straight through her. It was still hard to fathom how much she loved him, desired him. With every stroke of his fingers, she could feel the haze overtake her mind as her heart pounded in her chest. It was so much, and yet it wasn't enough.

"However you want, show me," she finally breathed out.

She bucked her hips against his fingers as he slipped them inside of her. "Dimitri..."

She heard his breathing hitch at her breathless tone. He pressed her closer so she also rubbed herself against him. She reached behind her to pull his pants down to free his erection behind her. He added another finger as his thumb rolled against her clit. She could feel him rut against her as he picked up the pace with his fingers. He teased her neck with more kisses. His breath against her cheek made her melt as she moaned out his name again.

When she came for him he clamped his other hand over her mouth. "I don't want to get interrupted because a guard is wondering why such sweet sounds are coming from above them. You are mine tonight."

She whimpered from behind his hand as she started to fall from her climax. Her heart found its own rhythm again as her breathing and body calmed. "Yours now and always Dimitri," she said when he removed his hand.

Then he laid her down beside him as he kissed her. "As I am yours beloved."

She reached up to run her hands along him. He kicked off his boots and pants and released a husky breath when she started to make slow circles around the tip of his erection. She smiled as she brought her hand to where she could tighten her hand around him. He groaned as she pumped him a few times and she leaned up to take his lips with her own.

He whispered her name like a prayer and it made her heart skip a beat. She was going to have to get used to these sensations. She began to trail kisses down his jaw and chest, continuing to use her hand on him while her other entwined in his hair, pulling out the band so it fell loose and feral around him. And feral was the best way to describe his predatory gaze on her. Then she pulled away to attempt to push him down beneath her. He smirked and bit his lip as he realized what she was trying.

He pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands as he left a tender kiss at her jawline. His other hand trailed up her sides to give attention to her other breast that he had neglected when he was pleasuring her before. She arched at his touch. He continued his kisses further down her neck, nipping at her collarbone before kissing his way to her taunt peaks. As his tongue flicked over her nipple he enjoyed the hiss she gave before she moaned as he latched onto it. He let go of her wrists to play with her other breast. She tangled her fingers in his hair.

He pulled back up to kiss her again. He took her hips in his hands and rested there a moment as she rocked her hips trying to get some friction against him. He loved the sight of her lips swollen from thier kisses. Her face was flush, but the best part was that he could see the desire in more than just her eyes. Whatever had been done she was no longer the stoic statue that would only crack when they were alone. The stone was gone and when she whimpered and called out his name as she bucked her hips against his length he gave her what she wanted.

She clawed her nails into his forearms and her parted lips seemed to beg for another kiss. Goddess, she was so beautiful. He almost regretted that she had been facing away from him when he had brought her to her climax. He would watch her face this time as she unraveled below him. When she was getting closer she bit down on her hand as she met his thrusts with her hips. He whispered words of encouragement to her, told her how good she felt around him, and how he wanted to feel her pulse around him. It was all true and it sent her over the edge.

That sight was enough to drive him mad again as her eyes gazed up at him with such adoration. She brought her hands up to stroke his cheeks. He increased his pace chasing his own pleasure as she gave him her own encouragement. She told him how much she loved having him in her, words of praise for both him and his actions. Her words and touch sent him over the edge and soon he was panting over her as he released inside of her. He reached between them to stroke her clit and she shuddered underneath him. He continued until she came once more before he pulled out of her and flopped down beside her.

She rolled to her side so she could kiss him and embrace him. He returned them with equal fervor as he embraced her. She pulled back when he felt him harden again against her leg. It was not uncommon for him to have the stamina to go multiple rounds. She pulled lightly at his recovering length and was happy about the shiver that coursed through him. It was going to be a long night but she was sure that even if she was sore in the morning she wouldn't have any complaints.

\--------- 

Byleth woke up warm, pressed against his body as he held her tightly. The sky was lightening and she smiled. It was his coronation day, this county would have a new king to rule it. She shook his shoulder and his arms tightened around her before he gave her an irritated glare.

“Why are you waking me up so early? The sun hasn’t risen yet by the looks of it,” he grumbled.

She twisted around in his arms to kiss his temple. “That's what you get for keeping us up so late. I want to watch the dawn with you. To see the sun rise as our dreams start to make their way into reality.”

His expression softened as he nuzzled his head into her neck before letting her go. She slipped away to put on her clothes and he stopped her before she could put the headpiece on. “Let it rise without you needing to bear the weight of the job you’ve been given. No one should be awake this early and if they are we still shouldn’t be able to be seen clearly. Just be yourself with me.”

She let it go to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. When she pulled back her smile was wider than he had ever seen it before. She grabbed a few noa fruit and handed him one before she went to the balcony. She jumped as Sothis floated in front of her. Dimitri was happy that he had gotten his pants back on before she showed up.

“Im glad to see you two had fun. I’ve been up most of the night with Flayn and Seteth. I thought I’d have to wake you to see the sunrise, but it seems you already had a similar idea,” Sothis said.

Byleth nodded and Dimitri finished putting on his clothes and boots before heading over to them. The noa fruit had a sweet taste. He understood why she liked them so much now. They were a nice treat to have so early in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him as the colors of the sky started to turn vivid colors. She took her hands and twined it with his laying them on her shoulders as she pulled his arms into a hug around her.

“Forever my heart, until I take my last breath in this body I will be your ally Dimitri,” she said.

He thought again to the words he used during his proposal. Then he hadn’t thought that he would be able to keep her forever. “I had asked that you kind warm hands cling to mine forevermore, but I will also promise that I will be there to hold and protect you until I also breathe my last.”

“And I will watch over you both and any children you have,” Sothis piped in.

A new dawn of peace was rising on Fodlan, but there would be a lot of work involved to make all of their dreams a reality. 


	7. Dimitri's request- after coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so we were having a conversation in the dimileth discord about Dimitri's personality and how he doesn't really ask about things for himself. that was where my head wanted to go towards and besides outfits the thing that popped up as his most requested was a "titty job" so .....yeah first time writing one of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and byleth is tipsy in this one- after coronation party- guren is a wolf that is now the royal guard dog. he showed up in a previous one but I think I had referred to him as the wolf before he went to door guard again.

Byleth reached over to pat Sylvain’s head. “I will miss you both, but you’re right. Take care of each other. I am also proud of you Sylvain. You’ve come such a long way from the flirtatious annoyance you used to be.”

Sylvain looked up at her. “Still Tomcat?”

Byleth leaned herself down so she was hugging Dimitri’s neck with her chin atop his head. “Unless you’d like a different nickname, I’ve called you that for so long and I still like it.”

Sylvain nudged Dimitri’s arm. “And what is your nickname for him if I can be curious?”

Byleth ran her hands over him. “The one thing he likes is his name over titles so I try to say it when I’m not tempted for anything else, but he’s always been my golden lion. Beloved, my lion, my love, and my heart are the more recent ones. I will be looking forward to adding husband to the list.” 

Dimitri leaned his head back so he could see her. She smiled and leaned her head against his. 

“Why don’t you take her to her room Dimitri? It seems the more time passes the more affectionate she gets,” Ingrid suggested.

Sylvain stuck her circlet back on her and her hair turned back to green. “Really cool disguise technique.”

Byleth huffed. “Take me to bed love.”

Dimitri froze at her breath on the back of his neck as all of the eyes went to her as soon as those words came out of her mouth. He knew that the blush crept over his face at that one. He did need to get her out of there, before she did anything more embarrassing. He stood and she reached out with both hands outstretched. He leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up so she was cradled in his arms. Guren followed them as the rest of the lions dispersed to their rooms. No one knew where Sothis had gotten to, but she wouldn’t have gone too far.

When he got them to their room Guren went in with them to lay on the bed next to her when Dimitri put her down. She didn’t let go of his neck, but instead tightened her hold as she kissed him. She took off his crown and then her circlet and put them onto the bedside table before she kissed him again, running her hands through his hair as she took the band out to let it fall around him.

Dimitri really wasn’t sure how to deal with her in this state. She was more affectionate than usual, but that could also be due to the fact that her emotions have also been unlocked without any hindrances. The other cause could be that it was due to alcohol. When she pulled back from the kiss she flopped herself onto the bed and threw her arms around Guren. 

He started gathering up his things and he hated the feeling that was encroaching on him. He wanted to take her with him. He had gotten used to her as his side when they slept. The voices had only been mere whispers most of the time and they had less of an impact on him now. The nightmares still bothered him some nights and he wasn’t looking forward to having them again without being able to pull her close when he woke.

“I told Guren I want him to go back to Fhirdiad with you. I’ll have Sothis here with me in the meantime for company. It wouldn’t be fair for me to have both of them,” she said. 

“I’m surprised he agreed,” Dimitri said.

He was thankful for the gesture, but it… it felt wrong. He was gathering his things to leave. He had those five years to be alone and part of having her accept his proposal was to keep her at his side. He knew it was necessary but that didn’t make it any easier.

“My conditions are that I get to visit her when you do. If she’s there I am sleeping in the bed and at her side for the duration of her stay,” Guren said. 

“Simple enough,” he responded. 

He grabbed his usual cloak and she snatched it as soon as he laid it on the bed. She gathered it underneath herself and hugged it against her with a glare. He started to chuckle. She looked absolutely adorable with her head nestled against the fur like that despite the fierce expression. He knew what prompted the gesture, but the cloak that went with Loog’s armor will be staying with the set. 

Even if it wasn’t the Holy kingdom anymore it was still the Faerghus territory, but perhaps it would be best to humor her and get another one made that was the same color but didn’t have the emblem. The one underneath her wouldn’t be something he should wear outside of the territory anyway. It might be his home, but if he was the king to a unified Fodlan than it would be best not to show favoritism to just one of the territories. 

“Alright, it can stay here with you,” he said. 

She smiled wide at that and he found himself mesmerized like the first time he had seen her smile. He reached out to cup her cheek. She still felt warmer than usual, her face tinged in a slight blush as an after effect of the alcohol. She leaned into his touch. Without the circlet, her hair was back to blue.

He thought of the remark Sylvain had given. Last night in the moonlight what she had been to him was one of the last things on his mind. No matter the color she was still his beloved. Had he really been so obvious to the others of his hidden desires? That day she had brought him into her room was still special to him. He was able to look upon that day fondly because there had only been the promise of what was to be. 

That hadn’t been the case right after it happened. The shame from his desperation to want to do it again tore at him. He had avoided her during the chaos and planning. At night he had wanted to go and knock on her door even if it was only to lay beside each other again, but he was afraid of his desire. He had wanted more, but he didn’t want to push her past the boundaries they had already crossed. There were nights that he wanted to go to her just to apologize for the lewd thoughts that had overtaken him and would not leave him alone. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness for tainting her both with what they had done, but also for what he had done to her in his thoughts. His depravity knew no bounds and she didn’t deserve it when she had been nothing but kind to him. 

He would watch her leave her quarters to devise late-night strategy sessions and he had wanted to follow her since they both couldn’t sleep. He wanted to talk to her, and see if they could soothe or help each other. He had the courage to follow one night and found that she had left the door open to the classroom. When he saw her bent over the table any civil thoughts had fled. She had been working so hard for everyone’s sake and there he was trapping himself inside his room to play out desires in his head, wishing at the very least that his hand had been hers. He had retreated back into the claws of the dead that told him how disgusting he was, how greedy he was to want to be with her so badly. 

After she had disappeared he had wished he had been bold enough to ask her if they could have done more than sleep and kiss, but he had been selfish with what he had taken. He had forced the distraction, and the pain that came with it, out of his mind so he could function. He fell to the voices in his head instead. 

Now that he had felt her true touch and what it was like he knew that those five years would have only been more torturous if they had consummated that desire. They had come so far since then, but somehow the cycle was about to repeat itself. She would be out of his reach again, but at least this time he wouldn’t have to worry if she was alive or injured. He breathed deep, trying to shake those lingering shadows away from his mind. She loved him, flaws and all. She wouldn’t have bound herself to him if she was disgusted or simply pitied him. She was strong and independent. She could make her own decisions and she had made it willingly. She pointed to the gift that caught his eye earlier. 

“That gift is for you love. I’d like you to take it with you,” she said.

Dimitri took the blue square into his hands and untied the ribbon. The paper was only folded loosely so he wouldn’t have to tear anything off. Inside was a painting of the two of them. Their heads leaned together, their hands intertwined between them as they sat on the bench together. He knew the moment, it had been a particularly rough day and he had sat down to catch his breath and fight down the headache that was forming. She had come to him and sat down with him and twined her hand with his. He had taken a moment of respite and leaned down towards her and she had smiled and met him in the middle. Thinking about it now they would have been visible from the golden deer’s classroom.

“Ignatz painted it for me. I have a copy of it that he made as well. I’ll be putting mine either here or on my work desk, but I wanted to make sure you had something,” she said.

He leaned down to kiss her. “First the daggers and now this. You’re going to spoil me at this rate.”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “And why are you keeping a tally?”

“I’m not used to receiving, not until you,” he said.

She pulled at the collar of his shirt to pull him back to her. “We’ll just have to fix that won’t we?”

Guren hopped off the bed and let himself out. Based on the scent they were not going to stay clothed for long.

Dimitri was surprised by the hunger within her kiss. There had been plenty like this before. The way she clung to him, like he was the very air she breathed, sent a warmth through him. She pulled back and tugged off her dress before unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the flesh she exposed. She tugged at the fabric again to pull him closer before she moved them up to his hair tangling her fingers in to with a slight pull that sent his senses reeling. 

She pulled back and licked her lips.”What are your orders, Your Majesty? I wish to serve you as only I can.”

He pulled her back so he could cradle her face. “Byleth, you know I get most of my enjoyment knowing that I please you. I won’t be selfish like that.”

She undid his belt and started to rub his length through the fabric before leaning in to nibble on his ear. She tangled her other hand in his hair again. She pulled his head back to lick her way along his throat. She trailed kisses against his jawline before nuzzling against him.

“Then let me be selfish and please you, Dimitri,” she whispered.

His breath caught as she went back to kissing his neck again and trailing her kisses downwards. She pulled the shirt off behind him and he leaned in to kiss her again. He could feel her hands dip between the layers of fabric of his pants and undergarments to pull them down. He sat on the bed as she moved to stand instead. She kneeled to remove his shoes and pulled the rest of his garments off. She ran her hands lazily across him, running her nails against him as she made her way back up to his chest.

She splayed her hands to rub her palms against him. “Tell me Dimitri, what do you want? You’ve worshiped me on many occasions. Has there been anything you’ve wanted me to do?”

When her hands reached the trail of hair below his navel his cock twitched between her forearms. He couldn’t formulate an answer and she turned her gaze to his cock. She licked the underside and trailed her tongue along his length before she kissed the tip. Then she started to take him into her mouth, going further with every bob of her head. He groaned out her name and tried not to move. When he felt her breath touch his skin again as she took him to the hilt he couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in her hair. He gave a few rocks of his hips, his cock throbbing against her tongue. 

She pulled back when she needed to and was about to dive back in when he stopped her. He remembered one of the things that the others had talked about at length when they had talked about her in their academy days. With the way she was kneeling in front of him now, they could rest in his lap. 

He swallowed thickly. “Do you think perhaps…”

She leaned up to kiss and suck on his chest when he wouldn’t continue, leaving bite marks and sucking until it brought the blood to the surface to bloom into her love marks. He felt her breasts rub against his navel and cushion against his cock. He let out a shaky breath. 

“Your breasts Byleth, I would like them…” He bit his lip. Why was he being such a coward? He wanted to feel them around his cock. He had heard them talk about it enough, but it always seemed too lewd to ask for.

The grin she gave him as she licked her way back down his chest made him squirm. She took him in her mouth once more and he felt the wetness she coated him with before she pulled back and let her breasts rest in his lap. When she squeezed them together around him he shivered. The warmth and softness to them was something he hadn’t felt before. He enjoyed watching them ripple and bounce as she moved. 

She smiled and tightened her hold. “That face you’re making, I like it. Is there anything more that you’d want from me?”

“I’ll tell you later. I don’t want to go through them all in one night,” he said. 

She responded by giving him a smile and licking the precum off of the tip of his cock as she continued to stroke and squeeze him with her breasts. He threw his head back as he closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing was coming harder and he started to buck his hips to her rhythm. His gaze returned to her as he reached out to squeeze her nipples. The moan that slipped from her mouth only made him want to touch her more. She let him take over her breasts with his hands as she moved hers to run along his jaw and arm. His gaze bore into the sight between them as he started to pump faster. 

“That’s right, love. You feel wonderful. Come for me, Dimitri.” Her voice was husky when she spoke.

She stroked his cheek and whispered praise as he continued. She tugged at his hair and pulled him down to kiss him before she placed her hands on top of his as he squeezed herself tight over him. When she felt his warmth coat her she made sure that she milked him until he was spent. He was panting and the fear in his eyes was evident past the desire. She brought both of her hands to his cheeks before giving him a quick kiss. She pulled back with a grin on her face before she gathered up some of his cum on her finger and placed it in her mouth. That seemed to get his attention off of whatever thoughts his guilt or shame was pulling him towards. 

He grabbed the towel they had started to keep at the bedside and started to wipe her off. “Enjoyable, but rather messy. Thank you Byleth, for indulging me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled herself against him. “All you have to do is ask. We are partners, so we’ll learn what we like together.”

He pulled her onto the bed and laid her on her stomach as he began to kiss and knead his hands into her back. He felt her start to melt under his touch as he continued. He had gotten better at the massages. The soft moans and praise she gave him were enough to make him shiver. When he was done with getting all the knots out he simply just ran his hands over her as she had. When he flipped her over she gave him a lazy smile. He kissed her slow and deep as he brought one hand to cup her face while the other danced along her hip.

She moaned into his mouth when he moved his hand to stroke against her. His fingers had no trouble slipping inside with how wet she was. He loved how she arched against him and bucked against his hand. He continued to kiss her as she grabbed for his hair to keep him close. When she came in his arms she writhed before she finally settled down against him. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck before leaving a mark there that would get covered by her cape. 

“I love you Dimitri,” she whispered against his ear.

He licked the bite he left. “I love you too Byleth. Rest, I still have a few things to gather. I will try to come to see you for your birthday. I will write to you in the meantime. Stay safe and stay well.”

She looked up and placed a hand on his cheek. “I hope that time moves quickly. I know this will only be a small portion we will need to endure, in comparison to afterward, but I will be looking forward to when we take our vows.”

He let her go from his grasp and laid his cloak over her. He went for a quick rinse in the bath that was combined to this room before he put on his armor. Rodrigue had mentioned that the people were waiting to celebrate his arrival. In addition to the possibility of an ambush where he would have to defend himself, he needed to look the part for the role he had been given. Byleth was sleeping soundly when he was ready to leave. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek before grabbing his bag, his crown, and the painting she gifted. His dagger on his belt. 

“It’s only goodbye for now,” he said as he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut to come- I've got six more chapters to write and I have - his birthday- teacher/ student roleplay when the academy reopens (which the awesome Mercedes has procured him a uniform like his student days to wear)- bloom day- their wedding night- and probably one that doesn't have a particular occasion wrapped to it.


	8. Eye Patch and mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before they left for Deidru Byleth had asked him if he wouldn't mind wearing the eyepatch again during one of thier rougher nights because she liked the look on him. They've been apart for almost two months and he has come from Fhirdiad to see her for her birthday.

When Dimitri started to clear up the plates, Kyle had intervened and asked to do it for them. Dimitri agreed and told him to share the rest of the cake with the others. Byleth had grabbed Dimitri’s hand and leaned in to hug him. 

“Meet me in my room, and wear the patch for me. I’ll be up shortly, my heart,” she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her cheek before heading up to their room. Guren stayed with Byleth as she took the cake and followed Kyle as he carried everything else. He had wanted to stay with her, but he knew she wouldn’t make him wait long. 

He put the eyepatch on, happy that he had faced his demons earlier while she was gone. It was an accessory now, nothing more. He knew the tone she wanted him to use, and he would do his best to fulfill her request. He looked once again at the box. He could ask her to put it on now, but then again, he was too eager for her now to wait.

He began to take off his clothing, starting with the boots and jacket. He wondered how much she would want off, would she want to do it after being apart for so long, or would she prefer they be able to start immediately? He went for the latter, he didn’t think he had the patience to not just tear everything off of him when he could get his hands on her. 

She had also seemed agitated when she had asked him about Dorothea’s perfume. He took the offending garment off, the last thing he wanted either of them thinking about was someone else. His attention went to the bag. Dorothea had told him that he could use some of the things tonight. 

The blindfold he might have them use another time. The massage oil would be nice for afterward. The other bottle she had told him was to use for less resistance so he wouldn’t hurt her. He knew what it was since Sylvain had given it to him as a prank gift during the academy. Sylvain was teasing him one of the mornings after he heard Dimitri moaning out her title the night before. It really did irk him sometimes how much of his knowledge came from what information Sylvain had given him at one point or another.

He took both bottles over to the bed and put them on the bedside table. Taking off his pants and smallclothes, he got onto the bed to wait for her. He stroked himself lazily, just enough to keep himself hard for her so they could begin the moment she walked through the door. He let her scent settle around him that clung to her pillow. He heard the slow creek of the door as she told Guren that she’d let him in later before she backed inside.

When she turned around, she bit her lip. “Seems I’m overdressed.”

She started with her headpiece, and he watched as her hair color changed. She unzipped and kicked her boots to the side. She unclasped her bra from the front and let it drop to the floor. She took the belt and dagger off and laid it on her desk. She took off the cloak and let it land on the chair as she came around the bed to him.

“You have plenty of those dresses, don’t you?” Dimitri asked.

She nodded with a smirk. “I do.”

He remembered what Dorothea had said about how she might appreciate him ripping something on purpose to get to her. With the eye patch, she had told him what tone she wanted tonight. He had missed her, and he intended for both of them to enjoy themselves. So he raised himself from the bed and took her in his arms.

He held her chin as he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue inside. He appreciated the moan she gave him as she clung to him. He slid his hands until he could get a firm hold on the fabric before he pulled. The sound of the ripping fabric seemed to take her by surprise, but he felt the smile on her lips as she curled her fingers into his hair before she pressed herself closer. He found he liked the sound too. Usually, it would make him apprehensive that he had broken or tore something, but in this situation, he could take pride in how it made her react.

The dress fell from her shoulders and bared her breasts to him. He palmed them a moment before he tore the rest of the dress from her. Her pulse was rapid under his tongue as he teased the flesh there. He hooked his hand into her underwear and tore apart the only other piece of clothing that blocked her from him. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He turned and shoved her onto the bed, his kiss pressing her into the mattress as he held her wrists. She bucked herself against his cock, trying to take him in as he kneeled over her. He was delighted in how wet she already was, but he wasn’t done playing with her yet. 

Letting go of her wrists he smirked. “So eager, and we’ve barely begun.”

He grabbed her hips and stroked himself along her while he watched her writhe. He leaned down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Please, Dimitri, I’ve missed you.” Her voice tore through him, and he let them both have what they wanted.

He bit into her shoulder at the same moment he thrust himself inside. She clung to him, her moan sending a shiver through him. He had missed her too. Missed how she fit around him so well, missed the sounds she made, and missed just feeling her. He kept a steady and strong pace, pulling out as far as her legs around him would allow before he slammed himself back in. 

He loved how she chanted his name in between the moans. Her head was thrown back. He would lean down to lick, bite, and mark every time his name left her lips. He could tell he was getting close to coming undone so he pulled back and started to roll her clit with his thumb as he gave her some shallow strokes. 

When she came for him, he sheathed himself completely to feel her pulse around him. He kissed her before he started to thrust again to chase his pleasure. Then he buried his head into the crook of her neck. When he came, he held her close and bit down, suckling on the skin to make sure he marked her. When he pulled back, she was dazed and smiling softly at him. 

He put an arm around her to hold her as he cradled the back of her head with the other. He was working on getting his breathing back under control. He was already semi-hard again. He stepped back off of the bed and dragged her with him. He brought her to the bathroom, and he was glad he had remembered correctly. He grabbed a towel and laid it on the cold counter before sitting her down onto it. It would be just the right height for what he planned. 

He ran his hands through her hair. “With as long as you made me wait, do you really think I’m done with you for as long as you’ve been haunting me?” 

He brought his attention to her breasts first, taking them into his hands before he leaned down to capture one with his mouth. She stared down at him before she ran her hands through his hair. Then he bit down lightly, and she closed her eyes. A moan escaped her lips. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before turning his attention to the other breast. He pinched at the one he just left, and she jerked. The sound she made echoed in the room. 

Dimitri smirked, oh now that he could enjoy. He did love hearing her. He tilted her back and started to use his fingers on her as he began to bite down in more places. He was hard again, and he rubbed himself against her leg. She shivered. When he could feel she was starting to get close again, he retreated his hand. The whimper she gave made him bite his lip.

He took her chin in his hand. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He pulled her off and flipped her around. Her breasts squished against the counter as he pushed his cock back into her warm heat once more. 

Byleth looked up into the mirror in front of her. She could see Dimitri behind her, and it made her swallow thickly. The angle let him have full access to her. She could see the marks he left on her skin. The sound from his thrusts echoed around her. He had one hand on her ass, and she could see the red crescents from his grip. His other hand was near her shoulder to keep her from getting jostled too much.

He would lean down to bite into her back, making sure he caught her eye through the mirror before he did so. He was relentless on his thrusts this time, and she felt the buildup several times before he would smirk and pull out until she begged him to continue. The third time she felt herself getting close, he tightened his hand into her hair and pulled before leaning in to bite her once more as they released together. When they were done, they were both panting and met the other’s gaze in the mirror. 

When he pulled back and let her go, she turned around and took the patch off of him before leaning in and kissing him between breaths. She smiled and stroked his cheeks as her body shivered in aftershocks. He turned around to turn on the water for the bath before his attention was back to her. 

He made the same motion of stroking her cheeks as she had. “I’ll let you rest a moment, but was that enough, or did you want rougher treatment? I want to make sure you are enjoying yourself too.” 

She smiled up at him before nodding. “It was wonderful. You were wonderful love. The mirror was a nice touch.”

“I just knew the counter was the right height. I had forgotten about the mirror actually,” he admitted.

She giggled and leaned herself against him. “Well, I enjoyed it and the meal. I’m glad you could make it.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll always make time for you.”

She leaned back to kiss his jaw. “I’ll hold you to that, you know.”

“Some things might be out of my control, but if I can, you know you’re my top priority,” he said.

She hugged him and snuggled against his chest while they waited for the water to fill. He traced some of his marks with his fingers, enjoying the sight of her against him in the mirror. He would definitely be cataloging that for later. When the water was ready, he got in as she grabbed her lavender oil to scent it with. Then she settled on his chest as he traced small circles over her back. He took a relaxing breath as he held her close. 

He had washed her with the cloth before he handed it to her. They kissed before she mounted on him again. The pace they took was slow and intimate. They stayed there for a while until the water started to chill. She protested that she was comfy, but he lifted her out and started patting her down with a towel.

When he brought her back to the bed, he grabbed the bottle for the massage oil. He started to knead into her back, kissing where he bit before rubbing at the spots. She melted underneath his hands as he continued along the rest of her body. He was able to work out several of the kinks he had felt, especially around her neck and shoulders. He brought her into his lap to take care of her front, palming her breasts and kissing her shoulders. 

She twisted herself around to face him and kiss him before dragging him back down with her for another intimate round. At this rate, neither of them were going to get much sleep. They didn’t seem to put that as one of their main concerns. She had given him a massage afterward, dismayed at how many kinks she found around his neck. 

The fact that he had to lean his head down to meet her lips probably didn’t help the number of knots. Once all the kinks were gone she was happy to see that he had dozed off a little. That was one thing that she did love about their relationship was the amount of trust they shared with each other. They felt safe around the other. She lay against him and kissed his neck. She got him lucid enough to get under the covers with her. She was soon captured by his arm around her as he nuzzled into her. She pet his hair as she smiled. 

“Guren, you’re going to have to let yourself in,” she called. 

She pulled the covers over herself and got comfortable in an embrace around him. She heard the door open and shut briefly before she felt the dip in the bed as Guren got on and laid himself behind her. He breathed deep, and she saw his tail wag out of the corner of her eye before he settled down to sleep as well. Wrapped in warmth, and feeling more content than she had in months, it didn’t take Byleth long to fall asleep as well. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sothis glared down at the three of them all comfortable and sleeping soundly. Did they even think of inviting her to this comfortable situation? The wolf was even sleeping in her usual spot. Well, there was at least enough room next to the wolf she mused and floated down to lay herself onto the bed. Guren lifted his head up, sensing her, but laid it down when he realized what it was. Sothis snuggled up to Guren’s side, and soon all four of them were dreaming away, content around the other’s presence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When the morning came, Byleth was warmer than she had been in months, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was nice to not shiver and want to burrow further under the blankets. It was even better to be able to open her eyes and see him there in front of her. She snuggled closer into him, kissing his neck and jaw to rouse him awake. He grunted before opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her in for a long kiss. 

Guren lifted his head up and rolled his eyes, but it was to be expected. If Byleth wasn’t taking those herbs, they would have already had a child with as much as they went at it. He nuzzled Sothis, who groaned and rolled over onto him. He shifted, so Sothis was on his back before he hopped down to let them out before they got more heated. When he was outside, he shut the door behind him and laid down on his pillow with Sothis hanging over him. He was just thankful the goddess didn’t drool. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri woke up to a wonderful feeling that he had missed. He was still tired after all they had done last night, but he was eager to return her affections once he was awake and aware. He barely registered that the door opened and closed as Guren let himself out. She continued to kiss him before she put him down onto his back and mounted him. This time she was the one to lick, bite, and mark. He was more than happy to let her.

When they were done, they stayed in bed together for a little longer before they had to get up to take care of necessities. He found her brushing her hair in front of her mirror and caught sight of the sketches of him. Like the ones Igntaz had given him of her, these were well detailed. He had framed his and put them on the other office desk. 

He pulled her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck as he hugged her. She looked so peaceful when she smiled and closed her eyes. He continued to kiss around to her cheek before he laid his cheek against hers. She opened her eyes, and her smile got wider in the mirror. They shared I love yous before she reached up and tilted her head to kiss his cheek. 

Byleth brought her gaze over to the box that had caught her attention last night. “So do I get to find out what Dorothea snuck you off to go get?” 

\-------------------

When he started to turn red, she giggled. So it was that type of gift. She should have known. Dorothea had mentioned something to her about more outfits to spice up their nights together. She got up to open it, and he was still stammering to explain himself. It was so cute that he could do so well at it, but talking about it still flustered him. So he had met Aimee and went into her shop. No wonder he was so flustered. The first time Dorothea had brought her into the tent to get her measurements, it had shocked her too.

She pulled back the ribbon and opened the box. There were several pieces to it was the first thing she noticed. She noticed the gloves first and then the lace stockings that matched. When she pulled out the other pieces, she noticed that parts of them were missing. Oh, so that’s what Dorothea meant by design for function. She could even poke her finger through where her nipple was supposed to go. When she turned around, Dimitri wasn’t looking at her. The red of his blush went all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Did you have anything special planned for this?” Byleth asked.

He looked at her, confused. He must have thought she was going to chastise or criticize the choice. “Dorothea mentioned that you should wear it for my birthday when you visit, but other than that no… I… do you like it? When I picked it out I knew that it might be a little bold, but the thought of you in it… I couldn’t help myself.”

The hesitation in his voice as he spoke made her smile. So Dorothea hadn’t let on that they had made it with him in mind. She bit her lip. Wearing it for his birthday did sound nice. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I do like your choice. I think it’ll be fun to wear. May I make a request of you since you don’t have any plans?” Byleth asked.

He nodded. “Go on.”

She bit her lip before she pulled him down to put her cheek against his as she spoke. “If I am to be your gift, then I will be there in that for your pleasure. Use me and play with me as you wish. I’ll be yours for the entire night.”

She heard his breathing hitch before he swallowed. “What exactly does that entail?”

She moved her head to kiss him before she stroked his cheek. “It means I’m at your mercy for anything you’d like to do for me that night. You have three months, so there is plenty of time to think about it.”

He nodded, but he still seemed uncertain. 

She put on her circlet as he thought about it. “Would you like to spar with me before Felix and Jeritza find their way there?”

He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her shoulders. “Yes, please, I’ve missed our morning routine. I look forward to when you don’t have to wear that anymore. You look good with the green, but I will be glad that you won’t have to hide anymore.” 

“What will you do once you leave?” Byleth asked.

“I plan on seeing how El is doing. That charm Patricia had made, I plan on giving it to her, so she has something of her mother’s.” Dimitri said. 

She smiled. “I think she’ll appreciate that. Remind me to show you the letter that Ferdinand sent me about her before you go. There’s something you should know before you see her.”

He nodded and she opened the door. Guren and Sothis were both asleep. She’d let them rest a little longer. For now, she prayed that the training grounds wouldn’t have any other early risers. Perhaps some hand to hand sparring might be fun to practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did extend to the things that happened after the scene, so sneak peek into what's next for his birthday ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed- ty for reading- These scenes come from my Lion's Dance fanfic this one is from chapter 37- My twitter is Lunafox90


	9. Plaything- Etheral moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of bondage play, lingerie use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She had asked him to do with her as she pleases, there is still a part of me that thinks make me your plaything would go right over his head until he knows exactly what she wants Twitter is Lunafox90

Dimitri searched the crowd. Why in the world they had insisted on such an elaborate celebration for his birthday was beyond him, but everyone seemed to be having fun at least. He would have thought Ingrid and Sylvain would be back with her by now. The months apart were not moving fast enough to his liking, but thankfully it would be just a little more than a year that she would be here permanently. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if she was forced to stay Archbishop and they would have to continue these short visits with each other. 

The noble that was trying to keep a conversation going with him pointed at the large stack of gifts that he had told everyone that he didn’t want. He’d have to go through them later and see if there was anything he could truly use, and then see what could be done with the rest. He was only half paying attention to the conversation. Had something happened during their travels, perhaps? The noble caught his attention by giving him a thank you for his time and going elsewhere to mingle. 

Dimitri tried not to sigh in relief. It was still so exhausting to deal with so many people at once. It was something he had never dealt with well, but there was no escaping this when he was the center of the attention. Then there was a whoop that he recognized at the door as he saw Sylvain wrap an arm around Felix’s shoulders and lead him straight to the banquet table. Byleth smiled at the two of them before waving off Ingrid to go join them. Mercedes made a beeline for Dedue. Byleth started taking the stairs towards him two at a time. She was wearing the cloak he made her as well as a dress that he was sure Mercedes made for her that was the same color as the cloak. 

Her face was red from the cold outside, snow still sparkling on the fur around her face. He called out her name, and the crowd parted for her. She took it as an invitation to move faster, her heels clicking on the tiles beneath her. He knew he was grinning wide, but he didn’t care who saw his adoration. She lept into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, the momentum spinning them around for a turn. He embraced her and before kissing her temple. She had used another floral scent in her hair, and he buried his nose into it. The relief that he felt just holding her drained so much of the aggravation and stress of the night away. 

She tightened her hold. “I’ve missed you so much, Dimitri.”

“I’ve missed you too, Beloved,” he replied. 

“I have put on what you requested of me, Your Majesty. I hope you look forward to unwrapping your gift,” she whispered.

He could feel the texture of what was hidden underneath the dress and it made his mouth water in anticipation. 

He set her down. "Get something to eat. It’s been a long journey for you. The fire is ready for you in my room. Take what you want with you, and Guren will lead you there.”

She gave him a sly smile. “I thought you’d be more eager to disappear with me.”

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You'll find a blindfold on the dresser. Put that on and stay near the fire when you’re ready. I plan to be enjoying unwrapping and using my gift for the rest of the night, but I want to make sure you're comfortable and fed before I do so."

She smiled up at him before stepping back for a curtsy. He smiled and watched her leave for the banquet table. He noticed a few of the other women looking at her snidely. Mercedes came to him with a basket and presented him with some of her homemade sweets.

“Thank you, Mercedes. Have Byleth put them in my room for now,” Dimitri said. 

Mercedes nodded and found Byleth over by the banquet table. They started giggling over something and Mercedes started gathering things onto another plate before the two of them followed Guren out of the hall. Mercedes returned by herself shortly after. He noticed Dedue bringing the luggage inside before disappearing through the corridor. Sylvain came over to him and wrapped an arm around him.

“So Your Majesty, why are you still here and not joining her?” Sylvain asked.

“I’m going to let her get comfortable without my hovering. We have plans tonight. She knows I’m not being neglectful of her right now.”

“Oooo is that why she’s so eager? She’s been fidgety and excited all night, and that’s not like her. What did you promise her? I gotta see if it meets approval,” Sylvain taunted.

Dimitri gave him a side glance. “And why do I need your approval? I told you in Sreng what we agreed on.”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide. “Oh, that, well unless you want any last minute tips, the only thing I can say is don’t keep the entire castle awake tonight.”

Sylvain patted him on the shoulder a few times before wandering through a greeting a few of the nobles that were trying to approach Dimitri and grabbing their attention. Dimitri stayed until the clock tolled out.

“Thank you for your time, gifts, and well wishes. I am going to retire for the night. There are guest rooms on this floor if you feel inclined, you are welcome to them. My friends, you know where your usual rooms are and I thank you for escorting the Archbishop all the way here.

“Rest well, Your Majesty!” Mercedes’ voice rang out with a few others echoing out.

He nodded before stepping out, every step up the stairs bringing more excitement with it. She should have had enough time to get comfortable. The thought that she was there waiting for him sent a thrill through him. He knew that if she had stayed to eat in the ballroom he wouldn’t have been able to keep from touching her and he didn’t want anyone else bothering her. To know she was so close was maddening. 

When he opened the door she was sitting in front of the fireplace stroking Guren’s fur. Guren looked up and nodded. He gave her a small nuzzle before he stood up and took his place outside the door. Dimitri shut it behind him. He noticed one plate of food was untouched next to Mercedes’s basket filled with fruit and other treats. 

“The plate is for later if we get tired of nibbling on each other and want something to satiate a different appetite. It was Mercedes’s idea, she said something about letting it be part of taking care of each other,” she said.

He smiled with the fact that she knew him so well to know what would catch his attention first. He noticed a few other things that weren’t there when he left like the towels and water at the bedside. A pouch of herbs lay next to some tea bags. Little things that indicated the prep work that would allow them to enjoy the night without any interruptions. He unlatched his dagger from his belt and put it next to hers, taking the entire belt off afterward. He left his shoes near the door and took off the stiff overcoat, leaving the undershirt on him for now. He set his crown next to her circlet.

She had stood for him, her hands at her sides. The black lace stockings poked out at the bottom of the dress. He knew exactly what waited for him underneath. She wore the blindfold as he had requested. He knew what she had requested when he had shown her the garment in the box. She had asked to be his plaything for the night. 

He stroked her cheek. “Are you sure you still want this Byleth?”

She leaned into his touch. “There is no part of you that I don’t want Dimitri.”

He took the edge of her dress and trailed his hand along the lace and silk that covered her legs. He stroked her through the opening in her underwear, delighting at how wet she already was. Her lips parted as her breathing changed. She squirmed to press herself closer to him. 

He kissed her neck. “Insatiable, aren’t you?”

She shivered at the feeling of his breath so close to her ear.

“Only for you, Dimitri,” she replied. 

Dimitri felt a surge of desire rise at her words as he pressed her back tighter to his chest. He leaned down to brush his lips against her neck, soft at first but he moved one of his hands into her hair as he pulled and bit down where her shoulder met her neck. He heard her gasp, the tremble that shook her form, and then the moan that slipped from her lips only increased when his other hand palmed her breast through her dress.

He licked the bite mark he left. “If I begin to hurt you I need you to tell me Byleth. You will be at my mercy. You will need to tell me what you desire, but it will be my choice if I oblige your request or not.”

Byleth shivered at his tone as he nuzzled her neck. “As you wish, Your Majesty. I made you wait for so long. I need to atone for making you suffer with my absence. If your desire gets out of hand, I will let you know.”

He hugged her to him, burying his face in her hair again. He noticed the dress had a large ribbon keeping it shut. So that was what he felt earlier hidden under the cloak, he thought. He would have to thank Mercedes later. He took one of the tails of the bow and pulled, watching as it came undone. He smirked, the unwrapping of his gift was so far very satisfactory. 

“That ribbon should be long enough if you’d like to use it on me if you’d like any ideas,” she said.

He nipped her neck, thinking about it. He had missed her touch, but this first part she had requested was about her only getting what he wanted her to have. He wrapped the ribbon around his hand as he wound it to get it to pull away from her. He wanted to take his time. The last time when he had visited her, they had taken every opportunity they could. It had been fast and fleeting. Tonight no one would disturb them. She was his to enjoy.

He watched as the dress pooled at her feet. “And what other ideas do you have for tonight?”

He turned around to face her, keeping his hand on her so she knew where he was. He swallowed; for all the embarrassment going into that tent had been, it was worth it to see her in this. The black lace and sheer fabric set her off beautifully as the firelight danced over her.

“I have missed you, and I want your touch. I want you to leave marks on my skin that will last. I am here for your pleasure tonight, love. If you’d rather I lavish my love on you as you’ve done so much for me that can be done as well, but please may I see you?”

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing and the crackling in the fireplace.

He ran his hand along her side and palmed her breast through the fabric. “Tell me first, what have you been imagining me doing to you on the nights you’ve pleased yourself.”

She smirked. “What have you been dreaming about my lion?”

He teased her nipple that poked out from the slit in the fabric made for it. “That was not the question.”

She bit her lip. “I’ve imagined your fingers in my hair, pulling tightly as you lose yourself. The sounds you make when you pound me hard. The feel of your teeth in my skin. Sometimes just remembering the way your hands caress me and just the memory of the look in your eyes as you watch me is enough.”

She felt his fingers teasing along her skin. “Then, just concentrate on the feel and commit it to memory. I’ll let you see me after.”

He pulled her against him. She could feel him hard through the fabric. The last time they had been apart and reunited, he couldn’t have been more desperate for her. His demeanor tonight was calm and deliberate. She could feel his hands caressing her, his lips finding her neck again before he kissed his way to her mouth. She felt his hands dig into her hips before he pressed her as close to him as he could. She felt his hand move to cup her ass as the other trailed up her back before tangling in her hair. 

It was interesting to just have the feelings, but not the sight that accompanied them. She knew what he was doing, giving her memories she could use when she closed her eyes and he wasn’t there with her. When his tongue flicked against her lips she opened to let him in. She reached to hold him, her fingers running through his hair as well. He was wearing it down and it allowed her to pull a little while her other curled into his shirt. 

He lifted her up and she appreciated the new angle as her breasts rubbed against his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered at the friction the openings in the lingerie created against him. She felt him walk over to what she assumed was the bed. He laid her down.

He broke the kiss to continue down towards her chest, leaving bites and sucking along her skin. He took her nipple into his mouth. The soft moans she was giving him only fed the beast further and he wanted to hear more from her. Bringing his hand down he ran his thumbs along her stomach as he went further to stroke her again. When she rocked against his hand, he took off her blindfold. She smiled at him before leaning her head against him.

She brought her hand to stroke his cheek. “Another time I think I would like to wear the blindfold when you take me. I’ve waited so long to see you again.” 

He still had the ribbon twisted around his hand. She raised her arms above her head. When he leaned over her to tie her wrists she leaned up to nip his chest. When he pinned her down she licked her lips before she bit down on her bottom one. He wrapped the ribbon around her wrists and tied it to the bedpost.

“Are you comfortable? If it’s too tight, I can loosen it,” he asked. 

She wiggled a bit, and found that it was comfortable enough. When she nodded, he leaned back and ran his hands along her. The way his eyes trailed she could tell he liked what she had on. She would have to thank Dorothea and Aimee later.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured before he replaced his hands with his lips.

He kissed over several spots, licking and nuzzling different parts of her. Byleth soon found herself squirming, she didn’t realize how much she enjoyed having her fingers curled into his hair. When he started kissing her inner thigh she felt like she was going to melt. He was stroking the fabric that encased her legs. When his tongue flicked against her clit she jerked her hips towards him. He held her down before raising up to meet her gaze.

“I had said my mercy, not yours,” he said, kissing her stomach.

Byleth tried to make herself relax. Like when he came to visit her she almost didn’t care about the game they had set. It had still turned out well in the end. Just knowing what she was wearing underneath her clothes for the final leg of the journey here had been both embarrassing and erotic at the same time with the anticipation. She had tried not to think about it, but the garment had made it hard not to. If she had known that he was going to let her have some time to herself before he joined her she would have waited to put it on. However, that look he gave her when she told him she had it on had stopped all the air in her lungs.

She took a deep breath. “Sorry, I’ve missed you.”

He smiled and kneeled over her to kiss her. “I’ve missed you too, that’s exactly why I’m going to savor you this time.”

He started to trail both his kisses and his hands down her body until he was back at her core again. This time when he pressed into her she didn’t squirm. Not that she could if she wanted to, his hands were holding her down. He gave her a lick and when she didn’t move he rewarded her with more. She gripped the ribbon holding her as she lost herself to the sensations. She could feel the buildup as he continued. She tried not to writhe, but she couldn’t help the moans. 

He replaced his mouth with his fingers going at a steady rhythm. “I’ll give you this for being so good for me. Just let me hear you and don’t hide your face from me.”

Byleth moved her head to meet his gaze. She was getting close and she loved how he was taking in every detail of her that he could. It was always easy to get lost in those blue depths. She called his name and pulled at her restraints as her body shuddered. He kneeled again to give her another kiss, deeper than the last one while he ran his other hand through her hair. She shifted as his thumb continued rolling around her clit. She felt his tongue flick against hers as she moaned into his mouth. She was still sensitive from the first orgasm and she whimpered when he stopped right as she was about to crest again. 

He pulled her head to the side while he nibbled on her ear and left kisses along her jawline. Her hands flexed, she wanted to hold him so badly. His eyes were smoldering when he took off his shirt and pants and lay himself against her. He took her nipple into his mouth and teased the other one with his fingers. He rutted against the fabric on her leg and she felt his breath as he panted. 

Byleth loved how worked up he was. She bit her lip as his cock stroked against her folds. “I don't know how much more teasing I can take. I want to run my hands over you so badly right now. It’s maddening.”

He stroked himself against her, and she whimpered. “You said you were mine to play with, did you not?”

She was panting and he could feel her lean her hips to try to create more friction. “Please. I need you, I’ve missed you.”

\-----------------

Dimitri grinned and licked his lips. He had missed her too. When he lifted her hips to thrust inside she tightened her hands on her restraints. Seeing her in this and feeling her wet heat was almost enough to make him come undone. She wrapped her legs around him and he shuddered at the soft texture of the fabric against him. Something was alluring about taking her with this on. Her nipples poked through the slits, taunting him. The texture of the fabric under his hands only drove him to pound into her faster. 

Her moans were music to his ears as he felt her tighten around him. He watched as her hands flexed, desperate to be able to touch him. He knew that part of this game she asked for was for him to be ruthless with her pleasure, but he didn’t want to leave her paradise just to deny her to reach her peak.

He took her chin into his hand and ran his thumb against her lips. “You are mine, Beloved. Before the night is over I will claim you as many times as the flesh is willing.”

“Please.’ He loved how desperate she sounded. ‘It’s been too long. Use me until we’re both exhausted. Fill me as many times as you wish.”

He snapped his hips as his thrusts got deeper and harder. “You keep making pleas like that, and you will not be leaving this bed tonight.”

She tightened her legs around him. “That is what I’m hoping for, my lion.”

He gripped her hips tighter as he lost himself back to the feeling of her. All these months without her melted away in his mind as he focused on her now. He reached out to unknot the tie to the bed. Her wrists were still bound as he lifted her up onto his lap. One of his hands braced her back as he pulled her into a kiss. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and he pulled away to lavish more attention onto them. The garment pulled them up so he had better access than he normally had to them. 

He was lazier with his thrusts as he explored her with his lips and teeth. He didn’t want this to be over just yet. Just being buried into her like this was relaxing in its own way. Byleth seemed to relax now that she could finally have some semblance of touch with her hands. The tips of the ribbons tickled his back as she hooked her arms over his neck. He held her up as he picked up his pace. He wanted to last a little longer but her moans of his name were too much to bear after a moment. He nuzzled his face into her breasts when he came. 

He listened to her heartbeat a moment as his own calmed down. It was miraculous to hear it after the silence for so long. He stayed inside her as he reached between them to rub at her clit. He held her to him as the change in her heartbeat went from erratic to a pulsating calm after she came on top of him. It was no wonder why she had been so curious about his own when it did things like this. He enjoyed the thought of making her heart race, but he liked that he could anchor her with calm as well. 

He looked up at her with a small grin. “Now, I would like to know what you had meant by your statement earlier. If toying with you wasn’t what you had in mind with your request, what were you thinking of?”

Byleth bit her lip as she told him about some of the things that Dorothea and Mercedes had mentioned to her. He raised an eyebrow at some of the suggestions and smiled at the bashfulness that she showed for some of them, and she in turn, chucked at him when it was his turn to blush. A few of them had crossed his mind and Dorothea had mentioned them to him as well, but he wasn’t sure what Byleth’s true thoughts would be on the subject.

She started rocking herself on him as she continued to whisper scenarios that sounded interesting to her. He began to mention some of them to her and gaged how turned on she was by how much she tightened around him. He licked his lips; He’d try a few out with her if she was willing. They did have all night after all.

\-----------------

When morning came Byleth shifted closer to the warmth radiating from Dimitri. She breathed a contented sigh as he tightened his hold on her. She briefly registered Guren at her back as the wolf shifted closer to her. Guren must have come inside after they had finally collapsed in a tangle before deciding to finally sleep. She knew when she looked into a mirror she was going to be greeted with the bite marks he left after he asked his questions. She swallowed as she remembered the feeling of him in her mouth after she convinced him that she had wanted to try that with him. 

He had been concerned with hurting her, but she laid his fears to rest as she took him fully with a few bobs of her head before he took over. She still remembered looking up to watch as his expression changed once he got comfortable. The hands he had used to pet her hair curled around to hold her in place. Afterward he lavished her with kisses and pets. It would probably take more convincing for them to try that again, but she had assured him that despite the sight and sounds, she did enjoy it too.

After every few rounds he stopped to take care of her in some small way or another. She snuggled into his chest at the memories. He had fed her some of the fruits and had brought the extra blankets for the bed so she wouldn’t be cold on her first winter night here. She was not looking forward to getting out of bed. Not only was she warm and comfortable, but her body ached in the best of ways.

She felt something moving from Guren to crawl onto her shoulder. A small, cold nose hovered over her cheek and she had to keep herself from being alarmed. Roksana would do this to her some mornings if she overslept. Maksim had hidden from her when she first came in. He was probably just curious about her. She opened her eyes to see grey blue scales shimmering out of the corner of her eye.

Dimitri had told her about his wyvern in his letters to her and Claude refused to say if he had any hand in the choice with the timing of her gift. She still found it oddly convenient that their wyverns were going to be the same age and they were going to be training them together. Byleth would let Claude keep his secrets, but he had hinted at the fact that Roksana shouldn’t be too bothered by the cold. It wouldn’t surprise her if Claude had been on his own mission in Sreng.

She moved her hand to point her finger towards Maksim’s snout, but went no further. She watched as he moved further into her vision. He really was a pretty wyvern. The coloring made her smile when she thought of how Dimitri might look riding atop of him. She petted him with just a single finger at first before she started to add more. Maksim closed his eyes and made a pleased sound.

Dimitri stirred beside her. “What? Oh, I hope he didn’t wake you.”

His voice was still heavy with sleep as he turned his gaze to the dragon sitting on top of the blankets. 

She continued to pet Maksim. “No, I was already starting to wake. How are you?”

He reached out to pet some of the hair away from her face. “I’m always doing well when I get to wake up beside you.”

Maksim crawled closer to his hand and rubbed against it as a cat would. Byleth jerked as the cold scales on his tail hit her skin. Maksim glared at her and flicked his tail on the covers as he studied her. Dimitri chuckled before he picked Maksim up and put him on the other side of them and brought himself closer.

“I really don’t feel like getting out of this bed.”

He kissed her temple. “We will have to at some point, but for now, you are my captive.”

Guren lifted his head up as she giggled when he kissed her neck. “If either of you starts with that again I will bite. There are others who are looking forward to spending time with her too.”

Dimitri chuckled. Guren had a point. He wanted to show her around the castle and Ashe wanted to show her the tavern. She snuggled closer to him and he buried his nose into her hair. It was comforting to have her here after all these months. 

“I am happy you’re here. Thank you for the gift, it was very satisfactory.”

She huffed. “I had better been more than satisfactory.”

He raised a brow at her indignation. “As if that wasn’t obvious.”

She leaned in to kiss him and Guren growled. “I swear, you two are worse than rabbits! Behave!”

Byleth smiled before turning around to pull Guren into a hug. “I’ve missed you too, Guren.”

Dimitri watched as Guren’s tail began to wag. Maksim was starting to squawk at his other side. He would be starting his day normally by now so it made sense that they’d be used to the routine. 

He took advantage of Byleth being turned away from him as he pressed himself against her. “I think if we don’t go we might have a rebellion on our hands.”

“Whatever we do had better involve food. I’ve missed Dedue’s and Ashe’s cooking.”

He smiled. “If that is what you wish, we will see it done.” 


End file.
